Madly Truly Deeply
by Beeria
Summary: From Final Fantasy 7 to Kingdom Hearts, this is the story of Cloud and Aerith and those who witness the tale of their lost but unforgotten love and the determination to find each other once more. FFVII and KH spoilers
1. Madly Truly Deeply

Yet another fic to get the refurb treatment :P

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters they belong to Squaresoft/Square-Enix

* * *

Aeris sighed softly, shivering in the cool evening air as she stared up at the sky in wonder. She had found it impossible to sleep and had thought some fresh air would help clear her mind before attempting to go to bed again.

Below her, she could see Cosmo Candle still going strong, bathing the ancient village in a warm glow. Though they had only been here a short while, Aeris would have to say that Cosmo Canyon was her favourite place. It was mysterious like her and she had really learned a lot about her Cetra heritage from the Elders.

Her gaze still fixed upon the flame, she smiled slightly as she remembered how the group had sat around the fire in an air of complete trust and companionship. It had been so long since they had all been together peacefully in one place at the same time. Her smile widened slightly as she remembered how Cloud had walked over to her after she had been quieter than usual.

She had be rather down at that particular moment, after speaking to the Elders about her duties of being the last of her race. She had felt completely alone and when Cloud had asked if she was okay, she couldn't answer him properly. She couldn't handle the truth herself and pushing her worries upon Cloud wasn't fair.

Aeris frowned slightly as she replayed the scene once more. Cloud being caring and considerate was rather strange. Normally he was cold-hearted and arguing with Barret constantly. Or at least, he had been like that when she had first met him but she had to admit, she had been noticing a change in Cloud's behaviour recently.

She always caught this shy and vulnerable vibe off him whenever they were alone together and Aeris wasn't entirely sure if this was Cloud's real self or her just wanting to see Zack's traits in him. That was another thing she had noticed, the likeness between Cloud and her first love. But yet, beneath the cocky, cheeky traits of Zack there were glimpses of a insecure, lost little boy who needed someone's hand to guide him back onto the right track. That was the Cloud she wanted to reach out and pull out.

"I want to meet...you," she whispered to the air around her.

"Who do you want to meet?" came a familiar deep voice from behind her causing her to jump and whirl around. She blushed as she was met by the sight of Cloud in nothing but pyjama bottoms and quickly averted her eyes, clearing her throat to answer his question.

"It's nothing."

"What? Like down at Cosmo Candle was 'nothing'?" he replied, looking her straight in the eyes. Aeris lowered her gaze a little before looking out at the horizon as she took a moment to answer.

"It's just...everyone sees me as the happy one, the one who never let's anything get her down. So when I am down, nobody knows how to cheer me up. And I would rather sort my own problems out than add them to everyone else's burdens."

Cloud frowned and studied her closely before shaking his head and looking ahead like she was. "You're a strange one," he teased. She responded by giving him a playful nudge in the arm. He gave her a mock glare. "You'll pay for that," he muttered. Aeris straightened up.

"Only if you can catch me!" she challenged before racing off down the steps with Cloud just seconds behind. She squealed as she ran around Cosmo Candle only to find he had gone in the opposite direction. She turned around quickly and ran again but Cloud did the same. The routine carried on for a minute before Cloud finally caught her by the waist. The force of her body colliding with his sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"No Cloud stop! I'm ticklish!" she shrieked, struggling in his grip.

"Oh really!" Cloud replied slyly before proceeding to tickle her mercilessly, smirking as the flower girl became nothing more than a shaking pile of giggles. He finally stopped and she turned around so she was fully on her back and staring up at him. For a moment, they stayed as they were, basked in the light of the candle.

And then Aeris felt her heart skip a beat as Cloud's gaze drifted to her full lips then to her eyes and back again before he slowly leaned forward. Her head swimming with the emotion, she threw her arms around his neck and raised her own mouth to meet his in a passionate kiss.

* * *


	2. Dont Wanna Miss A Thing

Ok I've been listening to the saddest songs ever and I think most of them fit Cloud and Aeris. This chapter I have lyrics from Aerosmith: "Don't wanna miss a thing." Thank you to my two reviewers:

Ghost in the mirror: glad you like it. Update for you!

AerithRosey: Thanks, that was a really nice review from you and I really appreciate it. Hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: characters belong to Squaresoft/Square-Enix and "Don't wanna miss a thing" belongs to Aerosmith.

' 'thoughts

" " speech

---------- new paragraph

Chapter 2: Don't wanna miss a Thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud looked at her resting so peacefully against him.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

He loved her so much. He knew he did even though he had never experienced it before. He had been attracted to her from the very beginning. The moment their hands touched in Midgar where she was selling flowers. The mystery, the playfulness, the kindness, the faith she had in him. He couldn't put it down to one thing. He sighed contentedly as he pulled her closer.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment with you is a moment I treasure_

He was still rather tired and pondered on whether he should go to sleep. He looked at Aeris again and knew he couldn't sleep:

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Coz I'd miss you'd baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Coz even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He smiled as he brushed some of her stubborn curls out of her face. She gave a murmur in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He looked at her closely, his smile growing as she wore one of her own. He could feel her heart beating against him. In time with his:

_Laying close to you_

_Feeling you heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

His smile soon turned to a frown as he remembered his problem. He was so in love with her. He would sometimes get jealous if any of the guys said anything to her. He was jealous when she stroked Red XIII. 'I'm jealous of a bloody cat!' Cloud thought to himself. Could she possibly love him back? He didn't know. He hoped it was a possibility anyways.

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

Whether she did or not he mentally thanked the planet for giving him some time alone with her. He could look upon her beauty now with no one's knowledge.Carefully heplaced akiss on her temple.If only things were always so simple:

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cloud groaned as the cry of Yuffie, the ninja they had picked up outside Junon, cut through the air. Aeris stirred next to him, opening her eyes. Both turned to see Yuffie leaning against a pillar opposite them laughing her head off. Barrett appeared with Tifa, Cait Sith, and Red XIII on the balcony.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hollered. Yuffie responded with more laughter. Eventually, after bending down to catch her breath she stood up straight. "I knew they were together! They're so cute!" She responded, pointing at the two around the fire. Cloud felt his cheeks heat up and glanced at Aeris to see she had the same reaction. He mentally smirked. 'Guess she feels something then.' He saw everyone turn in their direction. Red XII smiled warmly at them, Cait Sith waved and Barrett nodded at them, acknowledging their presence. Tifa, however, seemed to be staring at them with a look of utmost hate. Cloud frowned and looked again. The look was directed at Aeris more than him. Barrett voiced that he thought Cloud and Aeris should be left alone and everyone agreed. Cloud turned to Aeris, their eyes locking.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Coz I'd miss you'd baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Coz even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He was lost in those eyes. He looked down shyly at his hands. Aeris watched him curiously. She wanted to look into his beautiful eyes again but he wouldn't look up. She gasped as she felt his hand on hers, gripping it tightly and lifting it off the ground slightly. He looked up now, his eyes soft, so unlike the cold icy ones she was used to seeing. He flashed a smile at her and she felt her heart beating faster. His smile disappeared and he looked down again. 'He's nervous about something.' She thought. He looked up again and opened his mouth.

"Aeris, I" He started. Aeris watched him curiously. 'What is he trying to say?' "I think I…" He stopped to take a breath again. 'What's wrong with me? I have fought so many battles, faced near-death, been locked up as a lab specimen and yet I find the most scary thing in the world is telling her how I feel.' "I wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes Cloud?" He couldn't do it.

"You have a bug in your hair." He cried thinking off the top of his head. He brushed at the top of her head. "Heh heh its gone." He laughed nervously. Aeris raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." She stood up and brushed her dress down. Cloud slapped himself on his forehead. 'No more chickening out!'

"Aeris wait, that wasn't all." She looked at him and he stood up with her. "I wanted to say that I…love you." Aeris gasped and then smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered stepping closer. She slowly stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. He thought it was a bit to chaste and nibbled on her massaged her bottom lip with his tongue, overjoyed when she opened her mouth to him.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

They pulled back breathless. He held out his hand and she took it within a second. Leaning her head on his shoulder they walked towards the inn where they were meeting everyone.

"Love me forever Cloud." Aeris whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

"Of course I will." He replied.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Coz I'd miss you'd baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Coz even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Awwww. Cloris is so cute couple don't you think? No just me? Ok. Anyways yeah decided that because I don't have my essays anymore or my tests and its raining just now I thought I'd update since I haven't anything better to do so all my stories have been updated with one chapter except one-shot obviously. Reviews Please!


	3. Memories of the Past

Ok no song in this chapter folks. And by the way, I can't be bothered writing about Cloud and the party traipsing through the mansion for a bunch of numbers so I've made it so that the combination for the safe is in the same room. And the Cloris is near the end but i thought i better have _some_ things from the game in there lol. Anyways here are my review replies:

**_RaiLei: heh heh i've got a great idea about Aeris revival.You'll have to wait and see how it turns out. It wont have Advent Children in it because I've not seen it. it's not out over here yet/sobs/_**

****

**_Ghost-in-the-Mirror: I'm still going dont worry. Hope you manage to update your one soon. Poor Aeris has been locked in that room an awfully long time..._**

**_AerithRosey: No it's not finished yet. Far from it! I'm continuing right into Kingdom Hearts game so it'll be going for a while. And thanks for your nice comment. I'm glad I'm one of your favourites. hope you like this one._**

****

**Chapter 3: Memories of the Past**

**(Soundtrack: Final Fantasy 7 Disk 3 Track 5) **

"Everyone ready?" Cloud asked. There was a murmur of 'yes' heard and Cloud started the engine. It roared into life and he punched the air in triumph. A giggle came from beside him and he knew who it was without looking up.

"Hey." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled sweetly at him. "Go into the back." He ordered.

"But I want to stay here with you."

"You'll distract me." He replied.

"Really, and how will I do that exactly?" Aeris asked leaning over to him. He shivered as her breath hit his ear and mock-glared at her. "Aeris." He said sternly. She shrugged and she let out a defeated sigh. He waited until she was strapped in before he drove off. He crossed the river where it was shallow and continued on. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew that they would have to go through the ruins of Nibelheim. He didn't want to go there again. He frowned slightly as he saw the top of a rooftop come into view. He slammed on the breaks and switched off the engine.

"What the hell are ya doin' foo'!" Barrett shouted. Cloud ignored him. He called on the one person who could clarify what he was seeing.

"Tifa."

"What?" Tifa snapped. She was still annoyed about what she had seen this morning between Cloud and Aeris.

"Come here." Cloud ordered. Tifa undid her seatbelt and made her way out. The remaining occupants of the buggy looked at each other until they heard Tifa's screech: "Oh my God!"

"Cloud, what's going on?" Red asked jumping out and standing next to the leader. Aeris stood on his other side.

"Is that…Nibelheim?" She asked. Cloud nodded and looked over at Tifa. She had gone pale and was staring at her hometown with fear written all over her.

"I thought ya said it was destroyed." Barrett voiced everyone's thoughts. Yuffie stood with her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you lied Cloud! That's just wrong!" She wagged her finger at him.

"I'm not lying!" Cloud yelled. "And you steal materia!"

"Yeah but I don't lie about it!" She replied, rolling her eyes as if it was perfectly all right to go stealing other people's things.

"You weren't even here when he told the story." Cait Sith pointed out. Yuffie glared.

"Neither were you."

"Guys! Please!" Aeris cried, covering her ears. When everyone had shut up she approached Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud," She started but she was cut off as he shoved her hand off his shoulder. She felt tears form in her eyes at the glare he sent her.

"I can't believe you of all people think I'm lying!" He spat. He turned and walked away. Tifa ran after him. Aeris looked down and bit her lip. Cait Sith bounced over.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She nodded her head as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"I can't believe I've blown it already." She sobbed. "Just leave me alone."

"Aeris, we can't leave ya out here! Come into the town and then you can go and have some time alone." Barrett said. She nodded and followed them into town. When she entered, she saw Cloud and Tifa standing by the well. Cloud looked over at her but as soon as their eyes connected, he turned away. She sighed and walked over to the inn.

"I'm just going to go to the inn." She explained. "Can I just have some time alone?"

"If you wish Aeris." Red said. Cait Sith sighed and went to the weapons shop. Barrett decided to join him. Red went to the shade and prepared to sleep. Yuffie went over to Cloud. She whacked him over the head and stood with her arms folded. He held his head and glared at her.

"I hope you're proud of yourself you big bully." She said.

"Me the bully? You were the one who hit me!"

"But I didn't make you cry!"

"What?"

"Aeris is crying over there Cloud! You didn't have to be so cold to her!"

"She shouldn't have accused him of lying." Tifa snapped.

"Oh shut up Tifa! Just accept that Cloud chose Aeris and get over it!" Yuffie covered her mouth immediately. Tifa gasped and blushed. Cloud looked between them both.

"What are you on about?" He asked. 'Does Tifa like me?'

"Nothing." Yuffie and Tifa answered immediately.

"Anyway," Yuffie continued. "Can you apologise to her please? She didn't even say that you were lying and I doubt that she thinks that you did." Tifa sighed.

"You're meant to be together." She said. Yuffie and Cloud looked up at her in shock. Tifa smiled. "I'm sorry I was so cold earlier but I guess I hoped that you would still choose me but you're meant to be with Aeris." Yuffie nodded.

"Even your names match! Clouds are in the sky during the day and Aries, a star sign, appears at night. You can't have day without night."

"Since when did you get so philosophical?" Cloud asked.

"I didn't. That will be ten materia please." She grinned and held out her hand.

"What?" Yuffie rolled her eyes at his reply.

"I just saved your relationship, now pay up lover boy!"

"Whatever." He murmured. Yuffie bounced along beside him.

"Oh can we go to the mansion Cloudy? Huh? Huh? Can we?" She begged jumping up and down in circles around him. Cloud held his head while Tifa giggled.

"Don't call me Cloudy." He ordered. "Ask me again properly." Yuffie stopped bouncing for a moment. She sighed.

"Can we go investigate the mansion where we will probably be killed by some weird monster or meet up with Sephiroth and be skewered and our bodies left to rot for millions of years?" She said with a smile. Cloud and Tifa blinked. Yuffie slapped her head. "Sorry." She smiled. "I mean please can we go to the mansion where we will probably be-"

"All right." Cloud agreed. "Just for five minutes ok." But Yuffie was gone before he could say anything. Tifa laughed.

"You know, I think an older man would be perfect for her." She commented. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"That's not good for us."

"Why?"

"All the guys are older than her." Tifa giggled.

"Come on, we better make sure she isn't stealing anything." They ran to the door and Cloud pushed it. It opened with a creak. Tifa shivered.

"I haven't been here in so long. I used to investigate it all the time." She murmured. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." He said. He didn't see Tifa look at him with a sad expression. He did hear her sigh though. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Let's find Yuffie." She shrugged it off running up the stairs. 'You never were here with me Cloud.' She turned right but Yuffie appeared from the door on the left.

"Hey guys check this out!" Cloud went into the room and looked around. Yuffie gave a sigh and walked up to the safe. "This big huge safe chocobo head!" Cloud glared.

"What do you think is in there?" Tifa questioned. Cloud shrugged but Yuffie's eyes glittered.

"Maybe loads and loads of materia! Oh, oh oh open it Cloud! Open it!" Tifa rolled her eyes but it was then that she saw a piece of paper half-buried under the carpet. She frowned and picked it up.

"Hey, I think this is the safe combination." She cried. Yuffie jumped up and punched the air. Cloud put his chin on his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He complained.

"Don't worry Cloud!" Yuffie said jumping onto the table. "You have the Great Ninja Yuffie on your side." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She glared at him before she noticed Tifa fiddling with the dial.

"Call out the numbers Yuffie." She ordered. Yuffie took the paper from her handand proceeded to call them out. (A.N: I don't remember the combination so I'm just going to make it up.)

"Left 18 Right 97 Left 57 Left 10." The dial clicked for the last time and the safe opened. Immediately a huge purple and orange monster appeared in front of them.

"Holy shit!" Yuffie cried before unbuckling her shrunken from her back. Cloud unsheathed his sword and stood to the right hand side beside Yuffie. Tifa took the left side. Cloud was the first to attack he charged and slashed the monster on the purple side. Tifa ran up after him immediately getting to punches in as soon as Cloud finished his attack. Yuffie stepped forward ready to throw her shrunken but the monster roared and the next thing she knew she was covered in poison.

"AAARRGH!" She cried as she felt strength leave her. Cloud attacked again while Tifa threw Yuffie a potion.

"Thanks." Yuffie said before facing the monster. "Now you've made me mad!" She touched the red materia on her conformer and Shiva appeared. The summon floated down. She raised her hand and sharp pieces of ice went flying at the monster. The monster swept its hand across the floor. Tifa and Yuffie jumped out of the way but the arm caught Cloud. His sword fell to the ground as he hit the floor.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. She made to go to him but Yuffie held out her arm. "He's not knocked out, just chuck him a potion." Tifa nodded and threw a potion to the leader. Cloud drunk it quickly and stood up. He picked up his sword and looked at the monster. Yuffie and Tifa watched as he charged at the monster. His sword went straight through the monster's stomach but Cloud did not stop there. He jumped up into the air, causing his sword to go up with him. The monster gave a cry of agony before erupting into pieces. Cloud landed back in his original position and bent over to catch his breath. Tifa and Yuffie ran to the safe.

"WHAT!" Yuffie screeched. "We almost got killed FOR A KEY!" Cloud walked over and took the golden key from Tifa's hand. He picked up the paper with the safe combination and read it.

"So the key is for the room in the basement." He muttered. "Let's go."

"Are you kidding me?" Yuffie cried. "We'll probably be-"

"Killed by some weird monster or meet up with Sephiroth and be skewered and our bodies left to rot for millions of years?" Cloud helped.

"Tch. Don't exaggerate Cloud." She replied. "I was going to say we'll probably be late for dinner."

"Do you think of anything but food and materia?" Cloud asked as they made their way along the corridor.

"Ye…uh…hmmm….nope." she answered after some thought as they turned into a room. They walked through the door in the wall and into another room. Cloud stepped up to wall and it opened. They proceeded down the stairs. Cloud began to wonder if Yuffie was still there. She was being really quiet. She hadn't even mentioned anything about the state of the place. He stepped off the last step only to realise there was a horrible green goo there. He let out a noise of discust before stepping onto the dry stone corridor. Tifa reacted in much the same way. Yuffie landed in it and Cloud prayed to the planet that she wouldn't scream. It didn't work.

"GROSSNESS!" Yuffie cried. Cloud slapped his head.

"Yuffie, keep it down!" he hissed. Yuffie glared at him but she remained quiet. They walked down the corridor until they reached the locked door. Cloud took the key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. The door opened with a click. They entered cautiously.

"Oh great a campsite for vampires." Yuffie moaned. As soon as the words left her lips the lid of the farthest coffin sprang open and a man back flipped out of it. Cloud jumped. The girls screamed.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked. His crimson eyes stared at each member intently.

"We were just investigating." Yuffie answered hoping she seemed more confident than she really was.

"This is no place for children." He responded glaring at her. Yuffie's jaw dropped.

"Children!" She cried. "I'm not a child! I'm sixteen!" The man raised an eyebrow and fixed his red cape.

"It matters not. Sephiroth will kill you if he finds you."

"You know Sephiroth?" Cloud asked in shock. The man looked at him quizzically.

"Yes. I see you do also."

"Yeah." Cloud replied. "How do you know him?"

"You go first." The man replied. Cloud shrugged and told him about Nibelheim and the incident with Jenova and Sephiroth at the ShinRa building. "And that's how it was." He finished. The man stroked his chin in thought.

"I see." He sighed. "Your story has left upon me yet another sin." With that the lid of the coffin slammed shut. The three members stared for a while.

"Hey vampire boy!" Yuffie shouted. "You have to give us your story!"

"Just let me sleep."

"Well, at least tell us your name."

"Valentine. Vincent Valentine. Former Turk."

"Turk!" Tifa cried.

"Formally of the Turks. I have no business with ShinRa now."

"I'm Cloud Strife. Former soldier First Class." The coffin opened a bit.

"Then do you know a woman called Lucrecia?"

"Who?" Cloud asked. The name was unfamiliar to him.

"Lucrecia, Sephiroth's mother."

"But I thought Jenova was his mother!" Tifa and Cloud replied.

"That is technically true." Vincent answered. He sighed and lifted the lid back on to his coffin. "Now, let me sleep." The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go to the inn." Cloud suggested. The girls agreed and they left the room. As they were about to climb the stairs Vincent's voice stopped them.

"Wait." He commanded. "If I go with you, will I see Hojo?" Cloud scratched his head.

"Probably." He replied with a shrug. Vincent nodded to himself.

"Very well. I will join you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(No soundtrack here.)**

The door creaked open. Aeris sighed. 'I thought I said I wanted to be alone.' Tifa had already been in to inform her that a new member had joined the group. Aeris was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the bed groan under new weight. She turned and looked over her shoulder. Cloud's left knee was on the bed, his arms holding his body up. She didn't say anything. She was frightened by the way he had acted today. She flinched as he raised his hand but she opened her eyes as he stroked her hair. She closed them again and nuzzled into his hand unconsciously and he smiled.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek. She opened her eyes again to meet his. She saw the remorse and the guilt in them and she smiled.

"It's ok." She replied. She reached for him and as soon as their lips met it became a passionate kiss. Cloud brought his hand to the front of her dress and started undoing the buttons. His eyes were closed as he kissed her so he couldn't do it as accurately as he would have liked. When he opened his eyes he saw Aeris had already opened hers and was staring at him in shock. He groaned and rolled off her.

"Sorry." He muttered placing his face in his hands. Aeris watched him for a moment and looked around her. She had never done this before, not even when Zack did everything he could to persuade her. She looked at Cloud again. He still hid his face. She bit her lip but a blush soon came to her cheeks. 'I love Cloud.' She thought. 'I'm ready for this.' She reached out and took hishands away. He looked at her curiously but she replied by kissing him. She pulled back and smiled.

"It's ok." She whispered guiding his hand to the buttons he hadn't reached. His eyes widened and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She replied kissing him again. He smiled and soon they fell into bed. The rest of the night was spent under the covers, with neither getting much sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Yeah I did not want to write a sex scene so sorry if you people were expecting one. Anyways I have decided that after Aeris death (Cause she will still die people I'm sorry.) I am just going to skip to the end of Final Fantasy 7 game because there is no Cloris in those bits and since this is a Cloris then there would be no point writing everything that happened in disk 2. They might be mentioned but not great details ok. There might be hints of Yuffentine but because Vincent wasn't in KH (and KH2 isn't out over here yet so I don't know if he's in that.) then it wont be much. Can anyone tell me when Squall/Leon says "Our world was destroyed nine years ago." Was he talking about Hallow Bastion? And when Yuffie, Aeris and him were in Hallow Bastion at the end I cant remember whether they said that they had grown up there or not. Anyone played the game recently and could help me out? Thank you. I will update soon.


	4. Proposal

Thanks to Ghost in the mirror for helping me with Leon's comment about Hallow Bastion. This update's for you.

Remember to check out my profile for Clorith Challenge fics

Right on with the fic:

Chapter 4: Everything I do. Soundtrack: "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You." By Bryan Adams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud groaned as sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. He groaned again as he looked around the room. "What a mess." He moaned before looking at the sleeping figure next to him. "But it was worth it." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He reached for his bag and started to dress. As he finished buttoning his trousers, he sat on the bed and put on his socks. It was then that he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Where are you going?" She asked kissing his neck.

"We've got to get going. We need to catch up with Sephiroth."

"Half an hour won't make much difference." She insisted. "Come back to bed."

"It's not that I don't want to but I can't. Come on Aeris." He replied firmly. She sighed and reached for her clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took hours to get through the Nibel mountains and it didn't help that Yuffie's constant whining had awoken the materia keeper. And that Yuffie insisted on looking for the materia that the monster was hiding. Cloud noticed that Aeris had been very quiet for the entire journey but he had never had the chance to ask what was wrong because Yuffie kept complaining, Red was constantly saying that he sensed something and the Vincent guy was always staring at him in a way that made him uneasy.

"There's a town up ahead. We'll rest there." Cloud said. The group agreed and everything went quiet. Yuffie let out a huge sigh but her efforts for attention failed as everyone just kept to their own thoughts. Aeris bit her lip. She had had a weird dream last night. Her mother had come to her and said that Sephiroth could only be stopped by the Cetra. Aeris, being the only one left, knew that she had to do something but she had not been prepared for what her mother had told her. In order to save the planet she would have to…She shook her head not wanting to think about it. She looked at Cloud. Would he cope if she went through with this? 'Does he know how much I love him?'

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

Of course he knew her feelings, she thought. But could she ever go through with it. Her mother had told her that she was the only chance left. She at least had to try:

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

Cloud smiled at her and she smiled back. 'If it means he'll live, then I'll do it.' She thought.

_You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

They entered Rocket Town before sunset. Tifa and Barret went to check into the Hotel. Aeris went with Red to get items, Vincent just stood by the fence in front of the huge rocket and Yuffie annoyed him. Cloud scratched his head as he looked around.

"What you looking for Cloud?" Cait Sith asked bouncing over. Cloud shrugged.

"Hey Cait, can you gather everyone please. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Uh, sure. Ok."

"Thanks." Cloud answered before running for the accessory shop.

_Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide._

Cloud smiled as he found what he was looking for. He paid and exited the shop.

"Vinny…" Yuffie began.

"Vincent." Vincent replied.

"Eh? My name's Yuffie. You're Vincent!" She replied. "Idiot." She muttered. Vincent closed his eyes.

"Haven't I sinned enough? Do I really deserve this?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Well, that's charming that is." The Ninja pretended to be hurt.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked as she and Barrett approached.

"Eh?" Yuffie looked oblivious.

"The fat cat thing said that Cloud wanted everyone gathered." Barret answered. Yuffie still looked oblivious as Red and Aeris made their way over.

"Oi Aeris! What's your boyfriend planning to do now?" Yuffie yelled even though Aeris was only a few steps away.

"Ow. I don't know and ow!" The flower girl replied holding her ears.

"Is everyone here?" Cloud's voice asked. Aeris turned to him. There was a glint in his eyes and he was smiling at her.

"Cloud, is everything all right?" Red asked.

"Yeah everything's good but I'm hoping that everything will be perfect soon." He replied, never taking his eyes away from Aeris. She gasped as he took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Aeris, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. And I hope that I can prove it by asking you, will you marry me?" She giggled at the nervousness that showed in his eyes.

"As if you had to ask." She replied kissing him passionately. There was a chorus of congratulations before Red informed them that they had to go and see the captain if they wanted to borrow the ship. Cloud slipped the silver ring on her finger. Aeris smiled as she looked at the diamond on it. "Cloud, this must have cost you a fortune." She whispered.

"You're worth every gil."

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you._

He frowned as he saw her expression sadden. "What's wrong?" He asked. She seemed shocked at his voice. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, let's go and see the captian." With that she ran off towards the house which Red stood beside. Yuffie watched Cloud run after her. She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "That was so sweet." She said to herself.

"Wow, there's another side to you than the hyperactive Ninja." Vincent stared in surprise as she glared.

"Hey, I have feelings, even if I don't always show it." She wrapped her arms around herself as the cool evening breeze whipped her skin.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Yuffie grinned.

"Just a bit." She responded rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She stood speechless as he handed her his cape. "But…you…don't you? I can't." She struggled to find the words but it was hard when she knew she was blushing. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"It's all right, I don't feel the cold anyway. I was brought up to be a gentlemen to any lady." He replied. "So it was manners that I gave you my cloak."

"And there was me thinking you cared Vinny." She joked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SIT DOWN AND DRINK YOUR GOD DAMN TEA!" Cid the captain roared. Aeris jumped right into her seat, Red edged into the corner while Cloud stood firmly.

"We don't want tea!" He replied coldly. "We want your plane."

"Kid there's no way in hell I'm giving you the Tiny Bronco!" Cloud's eyes flashed dangerously as he unsheathed his sword.

"Cloud no!" Aeris screamed. Cloud looked at her, then at the captain. He sheathed his sword again and looked at Cid. "Please, we really need it."

"Sorry, but it's my most prized possession." Cid replied. Just then the assistant Shera appeared. "Cid, Rufus is here now." Cid was gone in a second. Cloud, Aeris and Red looked at each other.

"What is Rufus doing here?" Red asked. Cloud shrugged but went and opened the door.

"WHAT? You came all the way here and had me thinking that you were going to re-launch the rocket and all the time you just wanted MY PLANE!" He yelled. Cloud slammed the door shut just as Shera appeared from the other room. "I've gathered your friends. Please take the Tiny Bronco, it would be better than having them take it." Cloud nodded and the three left the room. Aeris gasped as she walked into the garden and saw Yuffie jumping on an unconscious Palmer. "And if you ever look at me again you lard-obsessed pervert! I'll make it a lot worse for you!" She smiled and waved when she saw her three companions.

"Ready to go?" She asked as everyone took their seats. Cloud started the engine and it soared over the house.

"What the…?" Cid cried as his plane flew towards him. Without another thought he leapt and caught onto the wing. Rufus ordered his troops to fire and one hit the tail of the plane.

"Shit! Hold on to your drawers people! And don't piss in them!" Cid yelled. They landed in the water and Tifa rolled down the window to let Cid in.

"Oh now you let me in **_after_** I've been soaked." He said sarcastically. "So what are you numbskulls doin'?" He asked.

"Numbskulls?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah, anyone stupid enough to go against Shin-Ra has got to be a numbskull." The pilot replied.

"We're going after Sephiroth." Cloud explained.

"Well, that Rufus kid said he was heading for the Temple of the Ancients wherever the hell that is." Cid answered. Everyone looked at Aeris instinctively.

"I…I don't know anything." She mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud tossed and turned in his bed at the hotel. They were staying in the village of Gonganga because they had heard that you needed a keystone to get into the Temple of the Ancients and the man who had it lived near Gonganga. Cloud tossed again, trying to fight the nightmare.

"_Pathetic little puppet." A cold voice called before cruel laughter echoed through the darkness. Cloud tried to see where he was, and who was there, but he couldn't see anything. Then two emerald green eyes came into view before him. Thinking it was Sephiroth, he wasted no time in pulling out his sword and impaling the figure before him. The scream which followed awoke his senses and as the lights went back on, Aeris fell into his arms, bleeding from where she had been stabbed. With his sword._

"_Aeris!" Cloud cried as his clothes were soaked in blood. Sephiroth appeared in front of them. His cold eyes glared at Aeris' body and then at Cloud._

"_Pathetic puppet." He said. "Did you really think you could have someone like her?" he burst into laughter that made Cloud shiver._

"_She's not…She can't be…I didn't mean to…she…I…" He broke down and sobbed into her bloody dress._

"_You are a puppet Cloud. You have no feelings." Sephiroth sneered. "And you take orders from me."_

"_No!" Cloud shouted but Sephiroth had disappeared. However, his laughter remained, echoing around the spiky blond-haired man._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No!" Cloud repeated waking from his dream. He put his head in his hands and tried to control his breathing. Aeris was in the next room, he told himself. It's ok, it's just a nightmare.

_There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way._

In the next room, Aeris couldn't sleep either. She knew what she had to do and she knew she couldn't be selfish and do what she wanted. Even thought she could never go back, her mother was right, in the long-run things would be worth it and if it meant that Cloud would be safe then it was worth doing twice.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true.  
Everything I do. Oh, I do it for you._

Finally Aeris managed to drift into a fairly peaceful sleep, her thoughts focussed on her wedding to her true love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Don't you think its so sad cause you know what's going to happen? That's one of the reasons I love this couple. Anyways, review and tell me what you think.


	5. Secrets of Gold Saucer

Hello people another dose of one of my many fics. Thanks to my reviewers, you should have got a email reply from me. I wrote words to Aeris Theme and put them in this chapter. Hope you like.

Madly Truly Deeply

By Beeria

Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris could see the huge Golden Saucer ahead of her as Cid steered the Tiny Bronco to the coast. Cloud reached for her hand and helped her down. She smiled sweetly to him before going over to Yuffie and Tifa. Tifa was sitting on a rock brushing her hair out of her eyes. Yuffie looked around with a bored expression on her face.

"Do you think enemies carry materia?" She asked. Tifa rolled her eyes and Aeris giggled. Yuffie put a hand under her chin and thought for a moment. She soon scowled. "If we had stayed in the Nibel Mountains then we could have had the materia that that materia keeper had." Suddenly her cheeks went bright red and she let out a squeak before turning around biting her fingers. Aeris and Tifa looked at each other and then back over to the plane. Vincent nodded to them politely before sitting away from either group. Aeris smirked.

"Yuffie, do you like Vincent?" She asked slyly. Yuffie shook her head wildly but her blush grew. Tifa laughed.

"That's just as I thought." She said. Both girls turned to her. "I told Cloud in Nibelhiem that an older guy would be perfect for Yuffie." Yuffie's eyes widened before she scowled at both women.

"You're mean." She said folding her arms and turning away, resulting in more giggles from the older women.

"Ready to go?" Cloud asked walking over to them. They nodded and followed him up to North Coral to get the ride to the theme park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud walked up to the Battle Arena and into Dio's room. Aeris and Tifa walked timidly behind him. Red XII was at Wonder Square being petted by children. Yuffie had also gone there hoping that materia was one of the prizes. Vincent had just stayed by the entrance, not wanting to be involved in something so noisy. Cait Sith went to the hotel and Barret and Cid were in search of a bar in the hope they'd be getting drunk.

"Cloud, that's the keystone." Aeris said pointing to a crystal orb. Cloud reached out for it.

"Hello m'boy!" Dio boomed. The brunette girls smiled to each other as they saw Cloud's face scrunch up at being called 'boy.' He responded calmly, however.

"We need that stone." He pointed again and Dio laughed.

"Sorry, no can do." Cloud's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Look, if you know what's best for you then you'll give us that stone." Cloud unsheathed his sword. Dio narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want a repeat punishment from last time."

"Cloud calm down." Aeris said. Cloud looked at her and after a moment sheathed his sword again. Dio grinned as if nothing had happened.

"You can have the stone if you do something for me." Cloud raised an eyebrow as Dio continued. "You're a fighter; show me what you're made of." He outstretched his hand offering Cloud to shake it. Cloud threw a glance at Aeris before shaking it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris paced frantically around the entrance to the arena. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"He'll be fine Aeris." Aeris continued to pace. It was stupid. What if something happened to him and he needed her powers to help him? She didn't know what she would do if he died.

"_Aren't you being a bit selfish on that thought?"_ Aeris stopped pacing at the voice. What did the planet want now? Tifa rose an eyebrow at Aeris' behaviour but shrugged it off. The door of the arena opened and Cloud appeared covered in blood. Aeris rushed over to him.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt? Let me see." She cried as she hugged him. Cloud laughed.

"I'm fine honey honest." He turned around to prove it. Dio appeared.

"Good work m'boy. I'll arrange everything for you as soon as possible." He winked and Cloud nodded. Aeris and Tifa looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey Teef, can I speak to you for a second?" Cloud asked. Aeris looked even more confused as Cloud dragged Tifa away and whispered something. Tifa's face lit up and she glanced at Aeris who could not help but feel the rising jealousy.

"Sure Cloud." Tifa giggled and Cloud smiled back. Aeris felt anger as well as envy now. Cloud walked up to her and went to kiss her. He only meant it to be a peck but she pulled him down into a heated passionate kiss. Aeris did not know why she had done it. It was so immature but she wanted to make Tifa see that Cloud was hers. She suddenly felt disgusted with her self and roughly pushed Cloud away, who had a look of absolute confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned and ran off. Cloud looked at Tifa who shrugged. Together they went to find out when the ride to leave the theme park would leave. However, when they got to the entrance, they saw a huge crowd beside the ride. Cloud groaned as he read the sign that stated it was out of order. Cait Sith suddenly appeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We cant leave. I don't know how long this will take." He caught Tifa's smirk out of the corner of his eye. Cait Sith looked between the two but dismissed the funny behaviour.

"Well the people know me here, I can get a room at the hotel."

"Whatever." Cloud replied not really caring. Cait Sith bounced off to go to the hotel. Tifa shook her head as she felt a giggle reach her lips. "Tifa, sort everything out for tonight." He said.

"Cloud, you sly dog." She laughed. Cloud smiled genuinely before walking past her to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flopped down on the bed. It had been so frustrating having to go over everything again downstairs but finally he had managed to get to his room. Well, his and Aeris room but she had gone to the bathroom. He looked up as the door opened and Aeris smiled at him.

"You wanna go on a date?" She asked sweetly. Cloud's eyebrow shot up as he sat up. 'This isn't part of my plans…shit.' He thought. However, he smiled and nodded. 'Teef will understand.' He finished in his head as he took Aeris' hand and was led into the hall.

"Where will we go?" Aeris asked herself. A woman walked over to them.

"Hey it's couples' night so everything's free. Enjoy." She said cheerfully.(A.N: I'm skipping the play cause I'm just skimming events in the FFVII game.) Aeris squealed with delight and dragged Cloud over to the gondola. Cloud paid for the tickets and took a seat opposite. Aeris gasped as the gondola started to move, giving a beautiful view of the Golden Saucer.

"You know, it bothered me at first." She said softly looking down at her hands. Cloud watched her waiting for her to continue. "How alike you two were. Same gestures, same way of walking, talking." She sighed. "But things are different. You're different." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Cloud, I'm searching for you." She would have laughed at the confused expression on his face if it were not a serious matter. "I want to meet you."

"But I'm right here." He replied. 'I know. I know. What I mean is.' She thought.

"I want to meet you." She repeated but taking his hand in hers. The gondola stopped and Cloud led her out.

"I've got a surprise." He said covering her eyes with his hands.

"Cloud what are you doing?" She laughed.

"You'll see." He whispered. "Keep your eyes closed." He warned as he took her hand and walked to Event Square. Tifa appeared and smiled.

"Everything's ready Cloud." She winked before disappearing.

"Cloud?"

"Be patient." Cloud replied before uncovering her eyes and pushing her gently down the slide. He followed straight after. Aeris gasped as Yuffie and Tifa caught her. Cloud appeared behind her and took her hand.

"They cleared this for us." He motioned the Event Square. Aeris looked around, confusion written on her face. "Aeris, I want to marry you." He said softly. "I want to marry you now. Here, tonight." Aeris gasped but nodded, throwing her arms around him. Tifa and Yuffie smiled before they dragged her away to the female changing rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand." Aeris cried as she saw the beautiful white dress in front of her. Tifa smiled.

"That's what Cloud wanted me to do. To organise your wedding." She smirked at the guilty look in Aeris eyes. "Why, did you think we were having a hot, passionate affair behind your back?" Aeris blushed, feeling like an idiot. Yuffie slapped her head.

"Come on Aeris. Cloud would never do that to you. Are you stupid or something?" Aeris took a double glance at the Ninja. She was wearing a dark blue gown dress, with her hair done in a neat bun and her fringe hanging over her left eye. "I hope you appreciate this Aeris. I hate dresses." She moaned. Aeris smiled but neither of the girls noticed the sadness in her eyes.

_Tears hide,_

_Behind these eyes_

_Sometimes I think I should let them fall_

Tifa finished straightening Aeris hair and began twisting two braids together while Yuffie fixed her fringe to the left so it matched hers. Tifa twisted the braids up into a bun and placed a tiara in front of it. She then turned to grab her dress. Aeris slipped the sparkling gown on, using the zip to step inside and pull it up. Yuffie did the zip up at the back. Aeris looked in the mirror. She felt a smile form on her lips. She was finally getting married.

_They won't fall_

_Not one tear_

_Because I know_

_You would want me to be strong_

"Ready?" Tifa asked placing a bouquet of red and pink roses in Aeris' hands. Aeris tried to block out the planet's voice. She didn't want it to ruin this. She nodded to Tifa and Tifa called Barret in.

"Ya know, ever since you saved my little Marlene, I wanted to repay you so I hope you don't mind me givin' you away." Aeris smiled.

"Of course I don't Barret." She replied, linking arms with him. Yuffie and Tifa took their positions behind her.

_Do you know_

_What it's like_

_To have your head fight your heart?_

Aeris frowned slightly. She could feel the Planet's anger at this. She quickly placed a smile on her face as the doors opened. Cait Sith started playing the wedding theme (A.N: don't ask me why I chose him!) and Barret and Aeris began to walk to where Cloud stood. Cid was the best man and Red was the minister. Vincent and Dio were witnesses. Aeris felt her heart flutter as she took each step closer to her future husband.

_Cause I do_

_And I'm torn_

_Between what is right_

_And what I want_

Cloud stepped down and took her hand and together they stepped in front of Red. She knew then that it didnt matter. She wasnt going to betray the Planet. She could have this and still save it.

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborah." He started. Cloud and Aeris smiled at each other.

_Will you remember,_

_Our time together?_

_Will you still love me?_

_Even if I'm not there?(If I'm not there.)_

"Cloud, do you want to say your vows first please." Cloud nodded. Aeris eyes widened. She hadn't had time to write any vows. She didn't know about the wedding.

"Aeris, ever since I met you, I became a whole new person. When I first met you, selling flowers in Midgar, I knew I wanted to see you again. And the Planet brought us that, when I fell through the Church roof. When I opened my eyes, and looked up at you, I thought you were an angel. Stupid I know, but, you really were. You're my angel and my light and I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel as happy as you make me. I love you Aeris." Tifa and Yuffie both looked at each other with wet eyes as Cid rolled his blue orbs.

"Aeris?" Red prompted. Aeris smiled, realising she had the words all along.

"When I first met you, Cloud, you reminded me so much of Zack. But as time went on, I saw parts of you that were genuine. When you fell through the roof of the Church, I knew that the Planet had brought us together again. You promised to be my bodyguard then, and you have kept your word. You rescued me and in more ways than just storming the Shin-Ra building. You saved me because you showed me the world, got me out of Midgar. I'll always be grateful for that and I want to prove it with every day that we spend together from now on." Tifa and Cid stepped forward and handed the couple the rings, which each placed on the other's wedding finger.

"You may kiss the bride." Red smirked. Cloud slowly lifted the vial and pressed his lips against Aeris. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the familiar feeling of happiness float through her body.

"Cut the cake already lovebirds!" Yuffie called. Her stormy grey eyes were staring hungrily at the cake. Cloud laughed as he positioned Aeris in front of him and took her hand. With one cut, the cake split in two. Yuffie cheered and watched as they continued to cut more pieces. Aeris wondered if she was close to drooling the rate Yuffie was staring at it. She looked back at Cloud, her smile fading slightly as she felt the guilt build up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't sleep_

_Cause I am scared._

_Scared of the pain that you and I will face_

Aeris woke up, Cloud's arm wrapped around her naked waist under the covers. She looked over at him and smiled. But not her trademark happy smile. This one held sadness behind it. Sighing she got up, wrapping her dressing gown around her. She walked onto the balcony and stared into the darkness. She didn't want to do this. She couldn't leave him. A fierce determination took her over. 'He won't win.' She thought stubbornly.

_But when it is time_

_He will only see_

_The smile_

_That I will wear for you_

"Aeris?" She turned around to see Cloud sitting up, rubbing his eyes. She smiled as she took in his blond hair all over the place. "What are you doing?" He asked groggily.

"Star-gazing." She giggled.

"That's no fun." He replied. "Come back to bed." He added seductively.

"How can I resist?" Aeris giggled again jumping onto the bed and kissing him passionately.

_I know sometimes _

_It's hard t__o face your destiny_

_But I know_

_What I must do_

_And I know_

_It's all for you._

Aeris snuggled into Cloud's chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too."

_Will you remember_

_Our time together?_

_Will you still love me?_

_Even if I'm not there(If I'm not there)_

Cloud smiled at the sleeping girl next to him. This time he wouldn't fail. Not with Aeris. And he would prove it. When they would go to the Temple of the Ancients tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: If you don't like loads of fluff don't despair! The drama of KH will be soon. Very soon. Remember to read and review people. Thanks


	6. Hope within Despair

Another update for you my loyal readers. It's the fatal chapter for Aeris people. And I don't know whether this is M now because of Cid's swearing but I'll leave it at T at the moment and if anyone thinks it should be M let me know.

" " Speech

' ' thoughts

**' '** Jenova's voice in the mind

_' '_ Planet's voice in the mind

" " Holy speaking in the mind

----------- new paragraph

Madly Truly Deeply

By Beeria

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had set out for the Temple of the Ancients later than they had hoped but that was because Cloud and Aeris took their sweet time emerging from the honeymoon suite. They had also figured out who the spy was.

"I just don't believe it." Tifa muttered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I know." Yuffie said. "But it was honestly Cait Sith that we saw."

"No," Tifa whispered so only Yuffie could hear. "I can't believe you went on a date with Vincent."

"I DID NOT GO ON A DATE WITH VINCENT!" She hollered but went bright red when all eyes turned to her. She sat down and pretended to be interested in the spider crawling up the wall. That is, until she remembered she hated spiders.

"ARGH!" She screamed lifting her legs faster than lightning onto her seat and grabbing the side with such force her knuckles were turning white. She swatted her hand at the window but the spider insisted on crawling towards her. "ARGH GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" She wailed.

"Shut up!" Barret yelled.

"Barret!" Tifa chided. There was an eruption of noise as Aeris, Cloud and Vincent tried to get Yuffie to calm down and everyone else tried to stop Barret from hitting the Ninja with his gun arm. Cid, who was steering was getting a little annoyed.

"Hey guys guys." Cid interrupted the noise from the pilot seat . The noise stopped as everyone looked towards him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO DRIVE MY FUCKING PLANE HERE AND IF ANYTHING FUCKING HAPPENS TO MY PRECIOUS BABY I'LL HAVE YOUR SHIT EXCUSES OF LIVES AS FUCKING PAYMENT!" Cid smiled as silence rang through his ears. "Ah I've died and gone to heaven." He said as he fetched his cigarette from his pocket. He took his hand off the steering and lit it. "Ah died again and gone to heaven…again." He sighed in contentment as the Temple came into view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voices of the Cetra were so mixed up Aeris couldn't make out anything. She looked around at her followers: Cloud and Yuffie. Yuffie was still quite shaken by the spider incident but had agreed to come with her into the Temple because Tifa wanted to beat the hell out of the cat robot for betraying them and Aeris didn't want to be in the company of Cid or Barret with their cursing. Nanaki had said he would be interested to go but thought that he should look out for Sephiroth and Shin-Ra. Vincent didn't seem interested at all. Aeris smirked as they made their way along the path.

"So, Yuffie," She began. Yuffie glared at her as though she knew what the older girl was going to say. "How was your date last night?" Aeris said sweetly. Yuffie went red.

"It wasn't…he…I …oh stop teasing me." She growled pushing past the married couple. She stopped as she came across a huge hole. The only way across was like the hands of a clock. Aeris seemed unconcerned as she proceeded to cross it. Cloud soon followed. Yuffie looked around her.

"Come on it's cold, it's wet, and it's like a hundred feet to fall!" She cried. "This isn't fair."

"I'd say it's more like five hundred." Cloud replied. "But the chances of falling are slim, if I can make it across then you can." He smirked as he pretended to lose balance. Yuffie screamed and turned pale but Cloud burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny Cloud!" She yelled. Aeris rolled her eyes.

"We don't have much time." She urged. Yuffie nodded and slowly and carefully edged her way across. Cloud groaned.

"Yuffie I don't think you understand the meaning of don't have much time." Yuffie shot him a glare quickly but soon returned her focus to getting across. They ran through the door to see one of the little men of the Temple run through the another door on that level. Yuffie looked around.

"There are so many." She groaned. Aeris thought for a moment.

"This one." She said jumping down onto the other ledge and running through the centre door. The man yelped but appeared. Cloud and Yuffie looked at the golden door when they heard a click. Aeris climbed back up and all three raced through the door. Cloud frowned as he looked at the murals on the wall. Yuffie stared in awe.

"Aeris, what do they mean?" She asked. Aeris stepped up with a frown.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. She rubbed her head. She suddenly felt sick. Cloud caught her. "Hey are you all right? You should have rested after being sick earlier." He said. Aeris shook her head.

"No, I'm fine it's not as bad. I think it's gone now." Yuffie looked at her watch.

"Eleven o clock, well we've got a hour til lunch. Let's get going people!" She ran along the corridor but let out a squeak as she collided with none other than Sephiroth. She jumped back eyeing his sword carefully as he stared coldly at her.

"Wow, that…that's a big sword." She gulped. Sephiroth continued to stare coldly. Aeris stepped up.

"Sephiroth, why are you doing this?" She asked. He turned his gaze to her. His eyes drifted down her body lingering for a moment on her stomach before daring back to her eyes with a smirk.

"So that's your plan." He said slowly. Aeris frowned but Cloud thought he saw a glimmer of worry in her eyes.

"Plan? What do you mean?" Sephiroth scoffed but didn't explain what he had meant.

"You can't stop me. I will become one with the Planet. A God." His eyes sparkled with evil laughter.

"How?" Cloud asked stepping protectively in front of Aeris. Sephiroth tilted his head at him as if speaking to a little child.

"Well the Planet needs energy to heal itself but what if the Planet suffered a massive injury, right at its core, which it could not heal without using all its strength!" He gave a sinister laugh. Aeris gasped.

"I won't let you!" She cried out. "The Planet isn't only yours!" Sephiroth did not say anything he just turned around and that revealed the black materia.

"I have no other business with you right now." He shot a smirk in Cloud's direction. "But soon my puppet." He said as he disappeared. Yuffie frowned.

"Boy does he need to cut down on the drugs or what?" Cloud smiled slightly but he wiped it off at his wife's look. He gripped her shoulder allowing her to lean against him.

"We can't take it Cloud. If we do the Temple will crush us." Cloud was about to answer when a voice called through his PHS.

"Cloud I heard everything let me do it."

"Cait Sith? No way." Cloud yelled. Aeris and Yuffie waited patiently beside him.

"Look I know you find it had to trust me but please, I don't want Sephiroth to do this either." Cloud thought for a moment. He caught Aeris gaze and she nodded.

"All right." He agreed a bit reluctantly as he hung up. "Let's get out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa sighed as she rolled stared at the sky. Cid was on his fifth cigarette and the smell was driving her mad. Barret was staring into space while Red was getting stroked by Vincent. Tifa rubbed her eyes. Since when did they become so friendly? She felt like being a tease to pass the time.

"So Vincent, who asked who out?" Vincent glared but said nothing. Tifa smirked. "Ah ok secrets are hot." Another glare. Tifa could see Cidforming a smirk.

"I'm guessing Yuffie because she's a lot more talkative than you." She continued. Red let out a cough that sounded like it held a slight chuckle. "So what did you do? Did you go on the gondola? That would have been so romantic." She cried out.

"It was not a date. Yuffie was lonely because she feels left out being the youngest and she asked me to accompany her. I was a gentleman and comforted her." Cid's smirk grew

"So is she good?" Vincent glared.

"I am a gentleman Highwind." He said coldly. "I do no such things with random girls. Nor on first dates." Tifa's eyes glowed.

"So it was a date!" She squealed. Vincent turned his head away but it was too late. Tifa had seen the slight colouring of his cheeks. "Ah Yuffie Valentine! Oh I get to be a bridesmaid again! And Cloud and Aeris' baby can be flower girl or pageboy depending on what they have and…"

"Cloud and Aeris' baby?" Red interrupted. Tifa stopped waffling as she felt all eyes on her. She blushed.

"Damn I wasn't meant to say anything. Aeris told me a few days ago. Apparently, when we were in Nibelheim about four months ago, they slept together and Aeris says she's pregnant now." Everyone was silent in shock. Then Red looked around.

"Hey, where is Cait Sith?" There was a loud bang and everyone looked in horror as the Temple began to crumble.

"Holy shit!" Barret and Cid cried racing towards it, Red close behind. Vincent's eyes widened as he took into account the falling rocks. He ran after the others after the shock was over. Tifa tried to move but her feet would not obey. Her eyes searched desperately. Then she saw them. In a cloud of dust, they emerged. Cloudcarrying Yuffie in his arms and Aeris wrapped under one.

"Over there!" Tifa cried gaining the males' attentions. They raced over to the three. Vincent took Yuffie from Cloud's grasp. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Yuffie. Not again." He started to shake her. "Yuffie come on you're stronger than this."

"And prettier." She coughed opening an eye.

"Yes and prettier but you're always pre... Wait a minute." He looked down. Yuffie's eye widened and she quickly shut it and threw her head to the side. Vincent glared although the effect was lost because her eyes were closed.

"Yuffie." Yuffie giggled.

"Aw Vinnie you do care." She smiled hugging him. Vincent blushed but hugged her back. He turned around to see Cloud and Aeris make their way down into the remains. He stood by the edge with everyone else.

"So this is it." Cloud said examining the orb. Aeris nodded but her eyes widened as Sephiroth dove down.

"Give it to me." He commanded to Cloud. Aeris frowned but she gasped in horror as Cloud made his way towards Sephiroth, hypnotised.

"Cloud no! Stop it!" She cried. But he didn't listen. He kept walking forwards until Sephiroth took the materia from his hand. He smirked and whispered something to Cloud. Cloud turned to Aeris and she was terrified at the madness in his eyes.

"Cl…Cloud?" He made his way towards her. Aeris cried out as she tripped on a rock, falling on her back. Cloud leaped, pinning her down and punched her hard. Yuffie gasped as did everyone else.

"Cloud what the hell are you doing!" Barret shouted. Tifa jumped down, followed closely by Yuffie, Cid and Barret. They managed to drag Cloud off Aeris and Yuffie ran tothe flower girl. Her face was obviously going to bruise. Yuffie bit her lip. She then went over to Cloud.

"Jerk!" She said kneeing him with all her might in his groin. Cloud howled in pain before collapsing to the ground. Barret and Cid released their hold on him but stood around him ready. Cloud groaned.

"Wh…what happened?" he asked before he passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know where he was but the forest was beautiful. Then he felt her presence. He floated down to the ground, Aeris in front of him. She smiled at him and he looked to the ground ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Aeris." He said. Aeris shook her head, smile still in place.

"Don't worry about it. You take care of yourself so you don't have a breakdown ok." Cloud held her gaze for a moment before nodding. Aeris sighed. "I'm the only one who can do it Cloud. As the last Cetra I can stop Sephiroth."

"Where are you?" Cloud asked looking around. He didn't recognise anything at all. Aeris giggled.

"It will take weeks of travelling the sea to get here Cloud. I can't tell you where I am because I have to do this alone."

"Aeris, I'm your bodyguard, your husband. I'm supposed to protect you!" Aeris shook her head.

"I love you Cloud." She said before turning and running towards the light at the other end. Cloud tried to run after her but though his legs moved, it seemed like there was a barrier preventing him. Then the one-winged-angel descended.

"She has stopped." He warned Cloud. Cloud glared.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" He spat. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"No Cloud, I won't lay a finger on her." He promised. Cloud narrowed his eyes but Sephiroth snorted. "Have you really forgotten your soldier days that much. I'm a man of my word Cloud. I won't lay a finger on her." Then Sephiroth disappeared, flying up into the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he awake yet?"

"What do you think brat?"

"Shut up grandpa!"

"What the hell you call me?"

Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see Yuffie and Cid glaring at each other.

"Why don't you go and see Vampy?"

"His name is Vincent buddy!"

Cloud groaned causing the two to stop their argument and look at him. Yuffie grinned.

"See he is awake." She said sticking her tongue out at Cid who just rolled his eyes. He turned and exited the room only to be replaced by Barret and Tifa.

"Yuffie, we need to speak to Cloud alone." Tifa said gently. Yuffie looked confused and looked as though she was about to protest but she agreed and walked out of the room. Tifa sat beside Cloud stroking his spikes affectionately.

"Hey Teef." He smiled at her. She managed a weak smile back but Cloud could see sadness in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Aeris is gone Cloud." Cloud looked away.

"I know." He said.

"What and you ain't goin' after her!" Barret cried. "Dammit Cloud she's carryin' your child!" Tifa's eyes widened and she shot a glare at Barret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie gasped and looked around the room to see that no one else was shocked. She felt hurt that nobody had told her.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"We were only told a few hours ago ourselves when you were still in the Temple." Red explained. Yuffie felt slightly better, her anger overcome with curiosity and joy.

"So she's a few months gone." She concluded. Everyone looked up at her. "Well, it must have been in Nibelheim because she wouldn't be able to tell that fast on her wedding night and Nibelheim was the last place they shared a room together. And that was what, four months ago roughly?" Red nodded and Yuffie grinned.

"Cool."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud sat there in shock. Aeris was pregnant. With his child. He suddenly felt useless.

"I can't." He wailed. Tifa put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid." He admitted. Barret snorted.

"Sometimes you gotta face your demons Cloud. We have to get to her before Sephiroth does."

"He already knows."

"Cloud, are you not even going to try and protect her. You are her husband. You have to try at least." Cloud looked up into Tifa's begging eyes. He slowly nodded.

"It could take a few weeks to find her." He warned but Tifa nodded and went through to warn the others of their journey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris wasn't at the forest yet. She had just used that to show Cloud that she was all right and that she had a plan. She was really in Rocket Town trying to find another way off the continent. Part of her hoped Cloud would come for her but another hoped he didn't. She didn't want him to see this. She clutched her stomach and a small but sad smile on her face.

"The Planet is growing desperate." She said. "Part of me hopes it can hold out for a coupe of months so you can be born but somehow I don't think that's possible." She sat down as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's bad enough that I have to die but my child too? What has he ever done?" Aeris knew she was expecting a boy because the Planet had told her.

'_We could help.' _Came the Planet's voice. Aeris sniffed but didn't reply.Suddenly she felt unbelievable pain coursing through her. She gripped onto the fence that surrounded the rocket and let out a pain-filled scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shera looked up from paperwork as she heard a scream. She opened the door and gasped when she recognised the girl in the pink dress clutching her stomach with one hand, the other gripping the fence surrounding Cid's rocket. She ran over and took the girl's arm. The girl tensed at first but relaxed when she recognised Shera. She was guided into the house where Shera sat her down.

"I…I think I'm…" Aeris cut off her sentence with another scream. What was the Planet doing?

'_Delivering your son.' _It replied as if it was perfectly normal.

'But I'm only four months gone.' She replied in her mind as shefelt the baby push and she screamed again.

"_Cetra children develop quicker in the womb and can be born much earlier than normal children. Your four-month foetus is as healthy as an eight-month one and so can be born without problems._"

Shera watched in shock as Aeris threw her head back in pain. She ran into the other room to get some towels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around to find her son in a bed that Shera had made. She smiled and walked over to him. The labour had been horrible and had lasted for hours but looking at him now she thought it was worth it. Her son opened his eyes and Aeris smiled.

"You have your father's eyes."She cooed. "But what am I going to call you?"

"_Don't get too attached."_ Aeris frowned at the Planet's voice. She was his mother. She had to be attached to her baby. She was still puzzled by the ability of Cetra children to be born in half the time.

"_Jenova child, we needed more Cetra quickly for the Planet because they were a dying breed so the Planet decided to make the development in the womb quicker for either half-Cetras or pure Cetras."_ Aeris nodded in understanding. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Shera. She placed it beside her son and crept quietly out of the door.

"I love you." She whispered before walking away and making her way to the Forgotten City of the Ancients.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid frowned as a continent that he had never seen before came into view.

"Maybe it's over there Cloud." He suggested. Cloud stared for a moment and then nodded. It was the only place left. He stepped onto the ground and got stares from some diggers who were there. Yuffie nudged him and jerked her head to the forest. Cloud nodded to show he had understood and walked over to the diggers.

"I'm looking for a girl. She has long brown hair in a braid, green eyes and a pink dress. Have you seen her?"

"Pink dress? Yeah, she went through there not that long ago. She's probably lost in there because she didn't take the Lunar Harp. Said she didn't need it." One of them said.

"Lunar Harp?" Cloud repeated. The man nodded and handed him a sliver harp.

"Normally I get people to do it themselves but you look desperate." He said. Cloud thanked the man before the group disappeared into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris was deep in prayer but she still felt his presence. He wanted to rescue her. She felt happiness and sadness fill her all at once. The thought of him rescuing her filled her with joy but knowing he would fail brought her back down.

"Aeris?" She heard him whisper her name. She sensed everyone else there with him. She begged him in her mind to turn away but part of her was glad that he had come for her, had proved his love. Then she felt a change in him. Darkness leaking from him. 'No! Not now Cloud please!' She begged mentally.

'**_How fitting.' _**Came a cold voice. Aeris shivered slightly. Jenova was talking to her. **_'It will be a joy to watch you be killed by your love.'_** She laughed darkly. Aeris wasn't going to be distracted she had to reach Holy.

"_What do you wish?" _Came a soothing voice.

'Holy? I need you please help me.' Aeris heard Cloud unsheathe his sword and began to panic.

"_Me to save the Planet, is that what you want Cetra?"_

'You are the only one who can stop Meteor. Please, what is your answer.'

"Cloud stop it!" She heard Tifa, Red Cait Sith and Yuffie call.

"Dumb shit." Cid hollered.

"What's the matter with you?" Barret cursed. She heard the sword clatter to the ground.

"What are you making me do?" Cloud said, his voice almost too soft to hear.

"_You are unselfish, giving up everything you have for this Planet. Very well, I accept." _Aeris opened her eyes and looked up slowly. Cloud's blue eyes stared back at her. She smiled at him letting him know it was going to be ok. Even though she had heard the swish of a clock. The unsheathing of a different sword. Even as she felt pain course through her as metal slipped through her body. She still smiled at him despite the pain that she must be feeling.

And that was what haunted Cloud most as she fell lifeless into his waiting arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Tears For An Angel

Very short chapter here folks, next one will be longer I promise but this is short because it's just a filler chapter.

Chapter 7

* * *

Shera hummed to herself as she left the machine room.

"Aeris do you want some tea?" She called. The only answer was a gurgle from the baby. Shera frowned and walked into the room. There was no sign of Aeris anywhere. Her frown deepened as she caught sight of a piece of paper. She unfolded it and started to read:

_Shera, I want to thank you for helping me deliver my baby but I must go. If Cloud and AVALANCHE return here before they defeat Sephiroth then DO NOT tell them about the baby. I know that Cloud would not willingly do so but Sephiroth could and would be able to control him to get him to tell of where to find and kill the child. I cannot let that happen to my child or to Cloud. He would be an even bigger mess than what he is bound to be in by the time you find and read this. Please put Sora in an orphanage until everything with Sephiroth is over. After Sephiroth is removed as a threat, then tell Cloud about Sora._

_Thanks again,_

_Love, Aerith Strife_

Shera stared, her face going white.

"Oh Aeris, what have you done?" She wailed. It was at that moment that Sora began crying. Shera turned to the boy and gently lifted him out of the cot. "Once I get you settled, I will do as Aeris asks and take you to an orphanage." She told herself. Sora tugged at her sleeve and giggled causing Shera to giggle.

"Sora?" She repeated his name. "Well, trust Aeris to give you a name relating to nature somehow." Sora seemed settled now and Shera took a deep breath.

"Well little one, let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

Cloud held her limp body against him, tears streaming from his eyes. Sephiroth stood behind him.

"Don't worry, all that is left is to go North to the Promised Land where I will become one with the Planet, as will this girl."

"Shut up!" Cloud snarled, clutching to Aeris' body tighter. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing."

Sephiroth stared at him and Cloud let the tears fall, some hitting Aeris' still face.

"Aeris is gone." He said in no more than a whisper. "She'll never laugh, cry or get angry again."

"What are you trying to say?" Sephiroth hissed. "That you have feelings?" Cloud put his love's body down and stood up, glaring at Sephiroth.

"Of course I have feelings!" He cried. "What do you think I am?" Sephiroth laughed.

"No Cloud, you don't have feelings because Cloud…" He vanished into the air only to have Jenova crash down. Cloud jumped back and quickly grabbed Aeris' body, putting it to the side. Yuffie and Tifa immediately stepped up to the platform. Yuffie was first to attack, her shrunken going right through Jenova's stomach. Tifa went in straight after, punching three times before jumping back. Cloud returned and went in for the attack causing a sideways slash.

Jenova made a hissing noise and the next thing they knew it squirted litres of water at each of them. The water crashed into them causing them to fall to the ground and the water glided over them. Tifa was first to the surface, followed by Cloud and then Yuffie. Yuffie's eyes glowed in anger as she saw Tifa on her hands and knees trying to recover. She closed her eyes.

"Tranquil." (A.N: Can't remember the other word!) Light was released from her shrunken and passed on to Cloud and Tifa, healing their health and magic. Tifa smiled thankfully while Cloud prepared for his attack. He waited until Tifa had her shot before he jumped into the air, twirling his sword.

"Meteor rain." He shouted. Meteors crashed into Jenova and Cloud landed back on the ground.

"Because you are a puppet" Jenova's voice rang through the air.

"A puppet?" Cloud repeated as Jenova was reduced to a pile of bubbling goo. Yuffie wrinkled her nose.

"Grossness." She stated before her eyes became soft at the sight of Aeris. The rest of the party made their way onto the platform. Cid was first up, he looked to the sky as if trying to find an answer there.

"I didn't really know you very well Aeris but I do know that out of all of us you were the one who didn't deserve this." He shook his head as he walked away. Red padded forward, tilting his head to the side.

"It will be strange that you will not pet my nose anymore. It shouldn't have happened to you." He followed Cid back across the water.

"I never thanked ya for saving my Marlene. I shoulda saved ya somehow but it happened so fast. I'm sorry Aeris." Barret muttered.

Vincent didn't say anything but everyone knew he was upset and speaking to her in his mind. Cait Sith was after him.

"I'm sorry I was the spy but I never hated any of you and you forgave me instantly Aeris. I didn't want any of you to die and especially not you." He bounced away down the crystal steps. Yuffie kneeled before her, brushing tears from her stormy eyes.

"You were like a sister to me and I promise I won't steal materia ever again if you come back. I swear I won't even look at it. Please come back Aeris." She broke down sobbing, clutching to Aeris' pink dress. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Vincent. Without a second thought, she threw herself into him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why did it have to be her?" She asked tearfully as Vincent led her away. Tifa wasn't in a much better state than the Ninja. She kneeled down and brushed Aeris' hair back.

"I know at the start I was horrible to you, but I never really hated you. You made Cloud smile and laugh and I could never hate you for that.I'm so sorry Aeris." She pulled back and stood up placing a hand to her mouth to stop the sobs that attacked her body

Cloud walked up to her and picked her delicate body up. Slowly he made his way across the water and up the stairs, the party close behind. They soon reached the entrance and walked out past the lake. Cloud stopped for a moment, causing everyone else to stop. Slowly he made his way into the water. He reached the end of the shallow water, noticing a big gorge in the lake. He looked to the sky as his tears rolled down his cheeks. Taking a breath he placed Aeris' body onto the water, keeping her there by holding her back.

"I will love you forever Aeris." He whispered. "And I will avenge you." He gently removed his hands and watched as she disappeared beneath the cool waters.

* * *

A.N: Yeah I know shorter than all the other chapters but this is just a filler. Next one will be longer I promise. 


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8: Moving On

* * *

Shera let out a sigh as she closed the door. She had kept Sora for a couple of weeks, having found it impossible to part with the baby after holding him for the first few moments. However, she knew she had to fulfil Aeris' wish so she had taken Sora to an orphanage. Already the place seemed dull. She noticed the crib she had made was still fully made and she set off to take it apart. As she passed the phone, a blinking light caught her attention. Looking at it, she saw there was a message left. She pressed the button to listen to it.

"Fuck's sake Shera why don't you answer the fuckin' phone? Anyway, Cloud is in deep shit! The stupid kid got manipulated again and ended up in the lifestream somehow. Found him in Mideel. I'll let you know what the hell is goin' on with him when Tifa gets in touch." Shera's eyes widened before the phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shera it's Yuffie. Decided that Cid shouldn't call ya cause you know how he gets and that but anyways Cloud's fine now. Tifa sorted out his mind or something I dunno how or nothing. But yeah, we're heading out to rocket town now to stop Shin-Ra getting the huge materia. See ya soon." Shera started to panic as she quickly dismantled Sora's crib. If she was going to fulfil Aeris' wish, then she would have to hide and get rid of everything that was Sora's so as not to let the group become suspicious. She thought it a rather good idea to get in Cid's good books and so she switched the kettle on.

* * *

Cloud let the wind whip his hair back as he stood at the balcony of the Highwind. He heard shuffling steps approaching and didn't have to turn to see Yuffie. She stood next to him and looked ahead in silence. While he was thankful she was silent, as he liked to think, her presence was annoying him.

"What do you want Yuffie?"

"Gee that's a nice welcome." She replied. "I just came to see how you were. Only cause Teef wouldn't stop naggin' about it." She rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour. Cloud didn't say anything. He felt the borders of a smile inside him but it didn't reach his lips. Yuffie sighed.

"We all miss her."

"Don't mention it." He snapped. Yuffie was slightly shocked by his temper.

"Ok alright I get it. Sorry. I was just saying." She retorted moodily as she stormed off. Cloud glared after her until she disappeared. He immediately felt guilty at the way he was treating everyone now but until he got over losing both Aeris and his unborn child, he didn't think that would change. He could see the outskirts of Rocket Town ahead and gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn't be stuck in this ship with everyone anymore but would be able to wander freely.

* * *

Shera jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. When she opened it, she smiled at the group. Nanaki was first to enter and he smiled warmly up at her as he passed. Vincent bowed his head politely in acknowledgement while Yuffie waved cheerfully. Cait Sith bounced past with a short wave and was followed by Barret and Cid who didn't say anything as they stomped past. Shera smiled slightly at their usual behaviour until her eyes fell on the last two of the group. There was a definite tension between Tifa and Cloud. Tifa walked past slowly, a small smile directed Shera's way while Cloud just stared emotionless at her. Shera looked between them at a complete loss to their behaviour. Eventually Cloud moved past and Shera began handing out tea. As she handed out the cups, she decided to ask about the huge materia.

"So, what's all this about the huge materia?" Cid took a drag of his cigarette as he answered without looking at her.

"Shin-Ra's gonna use 'em for some weapon or somethin'. We stopped them at Fort Condour and Coral so we're gonna stop them here too."

"I see. Well, shouldn't you get going?"

"Shin-Ra's not here yet." Barret replied and the room went silent as everyone drank. Shera watched as Cloud twirled the spoon in his tea, not really paying attention. Seeing him like that made her want to tell him that Sora was alive and well, but she couldn't. Cloud felt her gaze and looked up. Shera sucked in a breath as she saw the hidden anguish and pain in his eyes. Before she could say anything, the sound of a helicopter echoed through the air. Cid threw down his cup.

"Here they come." He said gruffly, picking up his spear. Cloud stood up.

"Only three of us will go, then if something goes wrong, the whole party isn't destroyed." He commanded, his eyes back to their usual emotionless stare. Shera was amazed at how well he could hide it. Be as cold as he once was. She turned away and placed the cups in the sink as Cloud split the group.

"Ok, I'll take the group who are going to be going for the huge materia." He ordered.

"I'm going that way." Cid suddenly spoke up. "No way are they gonna destroy my rocket!"

"Ok, so it's Cid, me and…" He glanced around the group. Vincent and Yuffie would probably want to stay together seeing as they had grown closer. Barret and himself both still had their problems. He hadn't quite forgiven Cait Sith and was doing all that he could to avoid the combination of toy and cat. That left Tifa or Nanaki. After realising Tifa had lied to him for years, he wasn't in the mood to speak to her.

"Nanaki." Cloud said. The firewolf just nodded his head slightly, expecting that choice after watching Cloud glance through the group.

"Ok, let's go." And without another word, the three were out of the house. Shera sighed.

"So what happened with Cloud in the lifestream?" She asked. For a moment, everyone was silent. Yuffie broke it.

"He found out he was crazy! He thought he was some Zack guy. Teef knows more about it." She said. Tifa's eyes shifted to the table but she knew everyone was looking at her. Realising she had no choice she sighed and explained.

"Well, he remembered a few things from his past. Like the Nibelheim incident and the promise that I made him make to me. While he remembered these, he realised that the story he told us in Kalm about Nibelheim wasn't actually entirely true. He was there, but not the First-Class Soldier he thought he was. He got the stories from his best friend Zack." Shera listened carefully, amazed at how Cloud could have tricked his mind so well. Before she could ask anything else, a alarm went off from outside. Everyone looked around in confusion except Shera who knew exactly, what it was.

"The Rocket!" She cried, racing out of the door. The rest of Avalanche were close behind. Shera gasped as she saw the rocket nearly taking off. With Cloud, Cid and Nanaki in it! She turned to the group.

"Stay here. I'll make sure they get out." She said as she raced for the rocket. She climbed up the ladder and raced across the metal bridge, jumping over and dodging the unconscious bodies of Shin-Ra guards as she did so. The three looked up in surprise when she burst through the door.

"Quickly," She said. "This way."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Cid cried.

"The emergency pod is this way Captain." She replied, opening a door at the back. Nanaki raced to it and turned to the other two.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, before he followed Shera. Cid and Cloud followed closely behind. They raced through the corridor until they came to another door. Shera quickly typed in the code and it opened, revealing an emergency pod. The group ran in and strapped themselves in. It shook violently as the rocket took off. They felt it coming loose and freeing from the rocket and Shera breathed a sigh of relief. Cid leaned over, looking out at space.

"My dream, it's finally came true." He whispered with an air of happiness. Nanaki watched him with a small smile but Shera's eyes glanced at Cloud, who was looking at the floor. She lowered her own eyes away from him, hating to see him in such sadness. Though she knew that deep down, Cloud was happy for Cid, he would likely act angrily or as if he didn't care. She understood that for the fact that somebody else achieved their dream when his own was ripped away from him. They felt the pod lower slightly back to earth and Shera leaned back to relax. Cid did the same, a goofy smile on his face.

"I finally got my dream." Cloud looked over at him but didn't say anything as he waited for the pod to land.

* * *

Yuffie was the first to run up to the pod when it landed. Shera opened it and stepped out first, followed by Cid, Nanaki and then Cloud.

"Wow that was awesome! You just like, went flying up. I was kinda hoping it would explode for effect but, you can't have everything." She joked.

"Want another cup of tea before you leave?" She asked.

"Nah, we've got to get moving to Junon." Barret said.

"Well, I'll see you whenever then." She replied.

"We won't be gone long." Yuffie answered. "I reckon we'll catch up with Sephiroth within a couple of months."

"Well, bye for now." Shera waved to them as they boarded the Highwind. She watched them disappear from sight before she entered the house. She jumped when the door slammed shut after her. She screamed at what had caused it.

"Save your breath." Sephiroth barked. Shera backed away but he just moved towards her.

"Where is it?" He demanded. Shera frowned slightly as she hit the wall.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play stupid. I can sense it's aura. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Shera whispered through her tears.

"The Cetra child! And don't lie to me again!"

"I don't know what you mean." Sherepeated. He pressed the tip of his sword against her throat.

"I won't ask you again." He warned. Shera used all her courage to glare at him.

"You may have killed Aeris but I won't let you kill her child." She spat at him. Sephiroth blinked a little in surprise before he smirked.

"Well, you give me no choice." He replied, raising his sword back to bring down again.

* * *

A.N: And that explains why Shera isn't in KH. Sorry all Shera fans but there has to be a reason why she isnt mentioned. 


	9. Last Encounter

Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team paced around the top of the cliff, shivering from the cold. Yuffie stomped her foot and tilted her head back, letting out an agitated sigh.

"What the hell is happening?" She cried out, annoyed that Cloud had gone weird and left them to fight Sephiroth on his own. Nobody answered her, a grim expression on their faces. The young ninja didn't seem to notice as she continued to moan.

"I mean, it's not enough that Nanaki and I fight with him is it? Nooo! He just has to go off and do it himself."

"It was what he wanted from the beginning." Tifa sighed, having had enough of the girl's whining. Yuffie turned to her.

"What? Are you saying Cloud wanted to kill himself from the beginning? That doesn't surprise me with all his angst radiating off him!" She replied.

"He wants to face Sephiroth on his own, to pay him back for what he did to Nibelheim." Tifa countered, her anger starting to show through her calm exterior. Yuffie folded her arms.

"It's not about Nibelheim anymore and you know it." She muttered. Everyone heard her though and, whether they liked to think it or not, they knew the truth was that it was more for Aeris now than anything else. Nibelheim didn't seem to matter to Cloud as much as what the silver-haired man had done to Aeris. The silence was painful as it lingered in the air. Cid lit a cigarette and took out his pHs, dialling his home number. He waited but it went through to the answer machine again.

"Shera, why aren't you picking up? You haven't spoken in the whole six weeks we've been gone." Yuffie raised an eyebrow as she listened to Cid. She was surprised there was not a curse word in there. He sounded like he was actually worried about her instead of annoyed at her. The pilot hung up after the message and replaced it in his pocket.

"Don't worry Cid." Nanaki spoke suddenly. "She'll be busy outside and not hearing the phone going."

"Or she'll be in the toilet sometimes when you call. That happens to me." Cait Sith assured him.

"Yeah or you'll be phoning when she's out getting supplies or something." Tifa added. Cid smiled gently at their reassuring but he couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut.

"Cloud should be here by now." Yuffie said suddenly as she stared at the entrance to the crater. Tifa seemed to agree this time.

"Let's go and find him." She ordered. In single file, the group made their way back down to the centre of the cave. Tifa stormed ahead to the edge of the cliff and watched. Suddenly, she heard rumbling and the ground beneath her started to shake. She saw it crack and without thinking, she leapt to the other side. She looked back in time to see the rest jump back as rocks fell from the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud lifted his sword and started coldly at Sephiroth. The silver-haired warrior said nothing, just stared with a smirking gleam in his eyes. As Cloud watched him, he felt all the anger build up inside him. He thought of Nibelheim and how his hero had destroyed it. He thought of Zack and how, if Sephiroth hadn't destroyed Nibelheim, Zack and Cloud would probably have never been caught and used as experiments.

But most of all, he thought of Aeris and his unborn child. How Sephiroth had killed two lives important to him in just a single stab. The anger became uncontrollable and before he knew it, he was charging towards his ex-hero, sword raised and a fire of hate burning in his eyes. He saw a slight flicker of surprise pass through the emerald orbs before him before he slashed Sephiroth. Again and again he lifted his sword and cut across the silver-haired man's body. The older male was so surprised, he couldn't block most of them, resulting in massive injury.

Cloud continued, with every slash a memory of Aeris' smile, her laugh, her touch, her eyes flashed before his eyes. They all echoed in his mind as he attacked.

After what seemed like forever, Sephiroth's weapon crashed to the ground. Cloud stopped as he watched Sephiroth fall back, almost in slow motion. Lights surrounded the older man until he disappeared into the lifestream.

Cloud sheathed his sword and panted to get his breath back, He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. Even after he had avenged her, he didn't feel any better about what had happened to her, didn't feel as if he could accept it any easier. Behind his closed lids, e could detect small particles of green light slowing surrounding them. He slowly opened his eyes and stared as the small orbs became big strands circling his body.

"Lifestream?" He muttered watching as the light travelled upwards. His eyes followed, widening as they saw a hand; Aeris hand, breaking through the large white circle of light. Without a second thought, he reached up to her, thinking that if he could just _grab_ that hand, maybe _just maybe_ it would _somehow_ bring her back. Maybe _somehow_, he could restore her to the living world.

He suddenly blinked and the light was gone, instead it was Tifa reaching for him, calling his name. Cloud looked down as the ground shook beneath him and suddenly he realised what Aeris was trying to do. He raced towards Tifa as the ledge beneath her started to break. He grabbed her with one hand, the edge of another ridge with another.

"I think I understand now." He whispered. Tifa looked up at him. "A message from the promised land. I think I can meet her there." Her eyes saddened slightly but she gave the barest of nods.

"Yeah," She replied. "Let's go and meet her." Cloud rolled onto the ledge, helping her up after himself. Across on the other side, he could see the rest of the gang. Tifa waved to them, smiling.

"Thank God they're alright."

"Holy is moving." Nanaki warned. "We don't want to be here." Cid, his cigarette still between his teeth as usual, looked to the entrance to the cave.

"Lady Luck, won't you do me one last favour?" He pleaded. Almost as if they had heard, the crew of the Highwind crashed the large plane through the entrance, making it level for the group to jump on. As soon as everyone was aboard, Cid took over, steering it out of the way just as Holy burst through and speeded for Midgar. Everyone held their breathes as they watched the blue light travel towards the large, red meteor hovering above the Mako city. Nanaki stepped forward, having better vision than the rest to see what was going on.

"Holy is doing more harm than good." He muttered as they watched the higher plate of Midgar get caught in a wind or red dust. Tifa closed her eyes mournfully as Barret punched the railing.

"What about Midgar? What about the people there?" He cried.

"I had everyone take shelter in the slums." Cait Sith explained solemnly. "But I don't think it will do any good."

"Forget Midgar." Nanaki growled. "We're looking at the end of the Planet!" Tifa opened her eyes from shock of the statement. It was then that a beam of light caught her eye as it broke through the Planet's crust.

"Look!" She called, pointing to it. Everyone raced to the edge to get a better look.

"Lifestream." Cloud whispered just enough for everyone to hear. They watched as dozens of similar beams broke through and raced towards the huge rock towering over the Planet. It joined forces with Holy, forcing Meteor back and as it went further back, the smaller the large rock would become. The light was blinding now and they all had to shield their eyes and turn their heads away. But just before Cloud did, he saw an image of Aeris in the sky. Her face was surrounded with small orbs of dancing lights and she smiled in that one second. Then she was gone.

"Aeris." He breathed, not sure, if it was real or not.

"Let's get going then." Cid broke the silence. "We'll head over to mine and have a cup of tea before I drop you guys off." Everyone seemed happy enough with the idea and went to occupy the short time it would take to the destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was deathly silent until a faint rattling of keys were heard being put into the locks. It was so quiet you could hear every creak of the door as it opened.

"What the fuck? Shera why have you got the lights off?" Cid cried, reaching up and switching it on. Tifa and Yuffie's scream when the room was illuminated caused him to look in their direction. The girls were hugging each other, looking away from the bloody body before them. The guys all had looks of disgust at the sight on their faces. Cid felt a lump in his throat as he took a step forward.

"Shera?" He questioned, hardly recognising her. Cloud turned his head away, his eyes widening as they fell upon the opposite wall.

"See you soon." Was written all across it with a signature underneath.

"Sephiroth." Cloud stated. Everyone looked at him in shock. Tifa shook her head.

"No. I know Sephiroth is crazy but what reason did he have to kill Shera?"

"I don't know. But how many people do you know called Sephiroth?" Cloud replied. Tifa had to admit he was right, it only led to Sephiroth.

"I don't know why he would kill Shera though." She repeated, still shaking her head. The rest of the team stayed in silence knowing that this scene would never leave their memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: That's the end of the Final Fantasy game part of the story(plus the makey up part of Shera dying). The next chapter is set 4 years later. I wasn't originally going to have the AC movie in this as it wasn't out over here but then it came out half way through. However, I feel I have already done this on the basis that Advent Children didn't happen and it would be easier to stick to that. So four years it is. Might have some 4 year old Sora in there too.


	10. The Beginning of the End

This is set two years later.

Chapter 10

* * *

The sun illuminated the crystal waters in a heavenly light. The lake sparkled like millions of diamonds, surrounded by lush trees and flowers around the banks. It was obvious that this was a secluded place that people seldom visited.

It didn't look like anyone had been here for years to admire the beauty of the place. Nor did anyone come to pay remembrance to the ill-fated flower girl below the depths.

Cloud Strife was sitting silently on the grass, staring across the lake in thought. Slowly he stood up and placed a single pink rose upon the water. He watched as it floated on the surface for a moment before disappearing. He felt his heart break as it disappeared beneath the water, becoming invisible to his sight. Just as her body had done when he had let it go two years ago.

He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't come here since defeating Sephiroth two years ago. He couldn't face it and even now, he didn't want to stay here any longer than he already had. He started up his engine and drove away.

* * *

Tifa Lockhart sighed as she finished polishing the table. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and stared expectantly at the door. It didn't move.

"He aint been here in two years Teef. Don't expect him to come now." Barret suddenly voiced as he laid the table with plates of sandwiches. Tifa watched him with sad eyes.

"It's an Avalanche reunion and it wont be the same without him. I just wish that I knew where he was. I want to know if he's alright."

"He killed the craziest guy ever known! I think Spike can look after himself." Barret assured her, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

At that moment, the door burst open and a proud Yuffie stood in the door with Vincent close behind.

Yuffie hadn't changed much in appearance at all. She still had her short style of hair and still wore her ninja style shorts and tank top. Vincent looked much the same except one major difference. He was smiling as he followed Yuffie.

"Howdy folks." Yuffie greeted with a grin. "Where's the grub?" She asked, immediately making her way over to the sandwiches.

Tifa watched her friend fill her hands with all the different snacks and made her way to a table, Vincent taking a seat next to her. Barret walked over and joined them, speaking about what they had been up to.

"Vinny's living with me in Wutai now." Yuffie grinned. Tifa looked at Vincent and was surprised that he was scowling at the nickname.

"Really?" She asked in astonishment. Vincent nodded with a small smile.

"I can't believe you two got together." The barmaid continued.

"Dad wasn't pleased about it at first." Yuffie replied before taking a large bite out of the ham sandwich in front of her.

"He said Vinny was too old for me." She rolled her eyes at the statement. Tifa and Barret looked at each other nervously.

"Well," Tifa started before Yuffie glared.

"You don't think that too do you?" She cried. Tifa was quick to explain though.

"Yuffie, I don't think that you and Vincent aren't good for each other. I think you're great together but I can see your dad's point."

"It's only eleven years!" Yuffie countered. Barret chuckled.

"Only?" He repeated. Yuffie scowled at him.

"Eleven years isn't that much of an age gap really. It just sounded bad because I had only just turned seventeen when Vincent and I started dating. Now that I'm twenty-one, I'm a lot more mature I'll have you know!"

"Ok Yuffie. We'll drop it." Tifa sighed. Yuffie nodded in thanks before going back to eat. It was then that Cid and Nanaki walked through the door.

"Hello everyone." Nanaki smiled warmly. Tifa ran over and hugged the firewolf and then Cid. She was amazed at how well Cid had coped over the last two years from the loss of Shera but he seemed to be moving on now.

Tifa wished another certain blond man would do the same as the pilot. It was only a second later that Reeve walked through, giving a wave and hugging Tifa. Nanaki sat on his hind legs and looked around the room.

"Where is Cloud?" He questioned. The low chatter of the room turned to silence as all eyes turned to Tifa. She sighed and walked away to get the drinks.

"He's not coming." She said briskly.

* * *

Cloud had to stop his bike as his vision was becoming hazy from tears. It wasn't fair! He picked up a stone and threw it away with all his strength, letting out a whining sound as he did so. He fell to his knees and forced the tears away. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't! He didn't care how unfair it was, or how much it hurt. He wouldn't cry!

"I looked for the promised land, Aeris." He yelled to the dark, foggy sky.

"But I can't find anyway to bring you back!"

Of course, there was no answer. He let his head drop as he gathered himself together. As he stood up, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him.

Before he could even unsheathe his sword, he felt something pounce onto his back. He let out a startled cry which turned to pain when he felt the attacker's claws dig in. It was definitely a creature of some sorts. He reached his hand behind him and grabbed the hind legs, getting a hiss from the animal.

With all his power, he twisted his arm back around, keeping a firm grip on the leg, and slammed the attacker down onto the ground.

It was a small black creature, with large yellow eyes and antenna that was wiggling on it's head. It snarled at Cloud but as soon as it moved to jump up, Cloud brought his sword down through it's chest, killing it instantly. He took out his sword and inspected the animal. He had never seen anything like it.

And the weirder thing was, there were hardly any fiends left on the Planet, Holy had killed them all. He stood up and gazed across the horizon. He sighed, knowing he had no choice but to swallow his pride if he was going to find out what this was.

* * *

Tifa got up from the round table as the phone started to ring. She sighed and picked it up, hoping it wasn't Reno being a drunken idiot again.

"Hello, Seventh Heaven." For a moment, there was only the sharp in take of breath on the other side.

"Hey Teef." The voice said finally. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Cloud?" She yelled, causing the rest of Avalanche to snap their gaze in her direction.

"Yeah, it's me." Cloud replied. "Listen, Teef, I need to speak to Nanaki. Is he still in Cosmo Canyon?"

"No." Tifa answered. "He's here with the rest of Avalanche."

"Right." Tifa frowned, detecting the slight annoyance in his voice. When he didn't say anything else, she decided to ask herself.

"Are you…coming?" She held her breath as she waited for an answer, praying that he would.

"Yeah." Cloud sighed. "I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

True to his word, Cloud turned up at Seventh Heaven within an hour. After the greetings of hugs and handshakes, Nanaki stepped forward.

"Tifa said you wished to speak to me Cloud." The blond nodded and lifted the sack off his back. It fell to the floor with a thud, causing everyone's eyes to fall to it. Cloud picked it up and turned it over, letting his find fall to the floor.

"I killed it on the Northern Continent. I've never seen anything like it." He explained. "I thought you might know." Nanaki frowned slightly and circled the creature, tilting his head at different angles. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Cloud. I do not know what it is." Cloud nodded in understanding. Tifa was standing beside him when she had an idea.

"What about the Elders?" She suggested. "They knew almost everything about anything. We could give that a try." Nanaki nodded.

"Yes, I think that they should know." He agreed. Cid stubbed out his cigarette and stood up.

"Well, let's get going already." He yelled.

* * *

"Sora come on!" A woman shouted as she tugged a small boy's hand. The boy was staring at the toy display in the shop window. His face and free hand pressed right up against the glass.

"Mommy?" He began but she was quick to reply.

"No Sora! I don't have time today! Maybe tomorrow." Sora started to cry but that just angered his mum further. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

The two-year-old screamed but soon stopped when he saw his mother wasn't going to give in. She turned around to check he was going to behave before looking ahead. However she looked ahead too late as a group of eight people walked out of Seventh Heaven bar and she collided with a spiky-haired blonde man.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, moving past him. He nodded slightly before his eyes turned to Sora. The boy stared up at him in awe. He was still amazed by every new person that he met.

Cloud held his gaze for a second before he moved away. Sora's mother watched him in puzzlement before she walked away. Sora glanced behind him to see the blonde man disappear inside an airship. He turned his head back and fell into step beside his mother, her hand gripping his slightly tighter.

* * *


	11. The Heartless

Thanks so much for everyone who still reviewed this story even when it took so long to update. I can't believe it's been up since March so I'm really pulling the chapters out to get it evenly spread to September. I tend to get caught up in new stories too much lol.

Madly Truly Deeply

Chapter 11

* * *

As he boarded the Highwind, he took one last glance at the little boy, but he had already turned and was walking happily beside his mother. He frowned as he stepped into the ship. The boy had looked so much like _her_. His hair and facial features were gentle and kind like _her_'s. It was just the eyes really that were different. But even then, they still held the same bright innocence and hope that had burned in Aerith's eyes.

He scratched his head and sighed. He just could not forget, no matter how long it had been or how much he tried. It was impossible. He had circled the Planet so many times, looking for the Promised Land or at least, some way to bring her back. But there was none. Cid walked over to him and sat in a vacant seat.

"Got something to show ya." He smiled taking out a photo and handing it to Cloud. The younger one took it and stared at what seemed to be a small, multi-colured airship.

"What the…?" He began and Cid grinned.

"A Gummi ship." He replied before Cloud could finish. "I've been working on it for two years. It is ready to launch whenever I want it to."

"What's wrong with the Highwind?" Cloud asked, handing the photo back. Cid laughed.

"The Highwind is a beauty but she can't fly through space." Cloud's eyes widened.

"They fly through space?" Cloud said.

"Yeah amazing aint it." Cid answered getting up and walking away.

Cloud scratched his head again and thought about the Gummi ship. He had never heard about anything like it before. Sure, you got rockets but they only lasted so long. It was obvious from the way Cid talked about it that the Gummi ship could last a very long time. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realise they had landed. He only noticed when he felt the breeze created from the door being opened.

"Come on Spike." Barret called from outside. Cloud stood up silently and walked across the rocky land to the village hidden in the mountains. The man at the gate smiled, recognising them from over two years ago and stood aside to let them pass.

* * *

The candlelight was fading as the group continued sitting at the table, getting up only to return a book to it's shelf and take a new one. They were struggling to stay awake, having been pouring over hundreds of thousands of pages for hours on end. Cloud continued to push them on when they seemed to be giving up and so they struggled on.

Soon Cid and Barret gave up and started a game of poker under the tables, pretending to still read notes every few seconds. Yuffie was next and she was surprised at how long she had lasted. She hated reading and anything to do with books but because Cloud was so desperate, she helped him. But now, she was staring out the window at the darkness, her eyes betraying her tiredness.

Tifa sighed and pulled her hair back. She could not keep up with this for much longer. It didn't take long for the rest to follow suit until it was only Nanaki and Cloud left staring at the pages.

"Cloud!" Yuffie whined eventually. "I'm tired! We all are! Can't we continue this tomorrow?"

"No!" Cloud snapped, eyes still glued to the page of his book. Yuffie folded her arms and scowled. Vincent chuckled a little seeing the Ninja hadn't changed as much as she had said. Nanaki turned his page over and his eyes widened.

"I've found it!" He barked. Everyone jumped up and crowded around him as they tried to read the contents. Nanaki cleared his throat.

"Heartless," he read. "A creature that can come in all shapes or forms and each has a different value of strength. The most common type found, is the small black Heartless with wiggling antennae."

"That's the one I killed." Cloud interrupted. Nanaki nodded and continued.

"Though different shapes and sizes, Heartless have one thing in common. Their power to destroy. If they are not defeated either by the Keyblade or the Planet's natural protectors, then they will destroy the heart of the Planet." The room was silent with shock as they absorbed the news. Cloud frowned.

"Natural protectors? That's the Cetra…right?" He said. Nanaki turned to him.

"For this Planet, yes it would be the Cetra."

"So…the Planet will most likely bring back a Cetra in order to stop it from dying." Nanaki sighed, seeing exactly where this was leading.

"The likeliness of Aerith being resurrected by the Planet is slim Cloud." He replied bluntly. "There are many dead Cetras in the lifestream and Promised Land. The chance of Aerith being picked out of all of them is highly unlikely. Besides, the Planet may not be able to resurrect any Cetra in time."

"So it will let itself die? After all the trouble it went through to live two years ago!" Cloud yelled, unable to control his anger. Nanaki didn't rise to it though, instead he answered calmly.

"Not of it's own choice. It will probably try and resurrect a Cetra but if Heartless are already on this Planet, it will be draining it's energy making it very hard for it to fight back."

"Then we have to help it." Cloud replied.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Nanaki asked with a tone of annoyance. "The only people who can help the Planet are the Cetra."

"We kill the Heartless."

"The notes say that only the natural protectors of the Planet or a keyblade can destroy them."

"Then we find the keyblade."

"I've heard about that." Yuffie suddenly said and the group turned to her. "It was one of the old Wutaian legends that someone with a pure heart and intent on doing good could use a keyblade that would destroy all enemies in their path. Of course, we didn't know about Heartless so it was just fiends in general."

"So, the keyblade chooses its wielder." Nanaki mused Yuffie nodded.

"He was called the Keyblade Master." She replied.

"Well, we find the Keyblade master." Cloud said. Before anyone could argue, there was a loud snarl. Nanaki leapt onto the table and peered out of the window.

"Heartless!" He cried. The group acted instantly, weapons out and ready to attack.

"Fuck it! We have to get to my Gummi ships!" Cid cried.

"What's a Gummi ship?" Yuffie asked.

"A ship that can travel through space." Cloud replied quickly. He turned to Cid.

"What about everyone else on the Planet? We need to do something."

"There is at least one Gummi ship in every town. I sold them to the towns so that people can go into space if they wish. Places like Midgar got a lot of them, seeing as it's such a big city."

"Right, we need to warn people to get in a Gummi ship."

"You want us to leave the Planet?" Tifa cried.

"There's nothing else for it." Cloud replied. "The Heartless cannot be destroyed."

"Let's get going then!" Cid cried. Nanaki raced ahead to the balcony outside the room. He tilted his head back and howled.

"Heartless are attacking!" he called to the village. "Do not let them touch you. Follow me to the Gummi ship where you will be escorted to a new Planet." Tifa gasped.

"Nanaki? You are not going with us?" She cried. Nanaki turned to her.

"I am protector of Cosmo Canyon. I will not desert it in its hour of need." He growled before jumping onto the rocks below. He looked up at his group of friends once more and smiled.

"Goodbye." He said. "And good luck."

And then he was gone, racing around the corner to where the Gummi ship was hidden. The group were frozen for a moment as they watched the people running after the firewolf. Cid scratched his head.

"Come on, we have to go. We'll see Nanaki when we reach our destination."

"How will he know where to go?" Yuffie asked. Cid smiled then.

"There's only one planet that is easy and quick to reach. It was the first one to come up on the Gummi's navigation system so I automatically programmed it for there."

"What Planet is it?" Barret asked.

"Hallow Bastion."

* * *


	12. Escape

Chapter 12

* * *

As they climbed to the top of one of the mountains surrounding Cosmo Canyon, they stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide at the scene before them. Nibelheim was surrounded by hundreds of heartless, their teeth bared as they snarled at the defenceless people. Tifa clenched her fists in anger at the scene before her.

"We've got to do something!" She cried, turning to each party member frantically. Cid shook his head.

"We have to get to a gummi. Nibelheim's will be frantic right now meaning we won't get a chance. Rocket Town will be calmer so we should go there if we are going to get off this planet. Tifa stamped her foot angrily.

"This is my hometown!" She snapped. "I'm not going to abandon them now." She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Cloud was behind her.

"I'm going with you." He stated simply. Her eyes widened at the confession.

"Why?" She asked. He stared at the fallen town before him.

"I'm going because maybe it would make me feel alive again if I protected Nibelheim this time. Maybe if I protect something close to me I won't feel as guilty for what I couldn't protect in the past." His friend frowned at his words. She had never seen this side of Cloud before. Slowly, she nodded showing him that she accepted his company. Cid scratched his head and sighed.

"The gummi is hidden in the mountains. It won't be too hard to find if you travel through them a bit." Cloud nodded.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"Good luck kid." Cid replied as the group headed off. Yuffie quickly ran forward and hugged both Cloud and Tifa.

"You better come back alive you two or I'll find you in the afterlife and give you a fate worse than death." She warned jokingly, but the tears were brimming on her eyelids. Tifa flashed a smile.

"Hey, Yuffie it'll be alright. Cloud and I will be fine." Yuffie smiled back and gave a reassuring nudge on the shoulder before she ran back. Cloud glanced at Tifa.

"Was that wise?" he asked. Tifa frowned.

"What?"

"Saying that we'll be alright." He explained.

"You don't think we will?" She asked, a little hurt. Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know if we will." He corrected as he unsheathed his sword. "All I know is that I have to help this town." As soon as he finished the sentence, he charged down the hill towards the heartless.

* * *

The rest of the team weren't surprised to find that the Heartless had spread to Rocket Town. Barret loaded his gun threateningly.

"All right!" He cried. "Let's kick some Heartless butt!" He suddenly turned at a buzzing noise and his eyes widened when he saw Cait Sith had his head down as if sleeping.

"Hey you stupid cat!" He hollered but the robot didn't stir. Yuffie shook it violently but still no response.

"It's switched off." She said.

"What do you mean switched off?" Cid cried.

"Reeve must have switched it off so that he could control things in Midgar."

"Or perhaps because he has been killed." Vincent added. Yuffie frowned at him.

"Don't say things like that Vincent." She replied sternly. She did not want to think about everyone who wouldn't be able to get a gummi ship. Vincent sighed and looked at Cid.

"You should go to the ship and prepare to take off. We'll hold the Heartless off for as long as possible. If the situation gets bad don't hang around. Just go and get whoever is on the ship out of here, understand?" He commanded. Cid raised an eyebrow but he knew Vincent was right, he needed to be at the gummi ship as he was the only one in Rocket Town who could fly. He nodded slowly to show he had understood.

"Good luck." He sighed before he ran off around the back of the town. Yuffie walked closer to Vincent.

"We'll be alright, won't we Vincent?" She asked softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"We'll be together always." He replied. She nodded with a small smile before she took out her shrunken.

"Aeris, if only you were here now." She whispered sadly, glancing at the sky for a moment. Barret looked at them.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Vincent and Yuffie answered simultaneously. Barret nodded before he fired his gun in a fury of shots. Vincent was quick to follow his lead, shooting the Heartless from a far. The Heartless turned to them immediately and started charging up the hill. Yuffie threw her shrunken desperately as Vincent and Barret continued to fire. But they were only hitting a few Heartless while the rest charged up. Yuffie quickly realised the shrunken would be useless now because it would waste time to wait for it to come back. She changed it for a small dagger before she surprised the creatures by charging right into their clan.

"Yuffie!" Vincent cried but she soon disappeared among the Heartless.

* * *

Tifa looked around desperately, trying to see through the gushing crowds and trying to hear over the screams and snarls. Cloud had been separated from her during the battle and she could not find him anywhere. Then a sudden glance of blond hair had her heart pounding. Cloud was running towards her, his clothes soaked in blood. She ran to him, meeting him in a tight hug.

"We have to leave now! It's hopeless to fight anymore." He explained. Tifa blinked back the tears but she knew he was right. She sighed softly.

"Let's go quickly before the gummi leaves without us." She said. Cloud nodded and the two raced for the mountains.

* * *

Yuffie had reached the fence where the rocket used to be with a few deep scratches but otherwise fine, because the village people, mainly the men had helped out in the battle and surprised the Heartless by coming up behind. She quickly guided the children around the back of the fence and turned around. The group of Heartless were small now at the cliff but there were still a lot hanging around.

"Yuffie!" She turned again at the sound of her name and saw Cid in the gummi ship, waving his hand to beckon her in.

"Where are Vincent and Barret?" She asked, looking around frantically. Cid looked down.

"Yuffie, the situation is out of control. Get in." He commanded.

"I won't go without Vincent!" She yelled. Cid responded by running out and grabbing her, forcefully dragging her inside.

"No!" She screamed, struggling in his grip. As soon as they were inside, the door automatically shut and he let go of her. She ran to the door, pounding on it desperately.

"Vincent!" She cried.

"He'll probably be fine." Cid reassured her. "There are emergency pods all around every town and they are easy enough to find." She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and sniffed.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm just saying maybe." He replied, not wanting to give her false hope but not wanting her to be totally upset either.

"We'll find out when we get there."

* * *

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand as the countdown echoed through the mountains. Ahead of them, they could see the gummi ship, it's doors slowly closing. With all the strength he had left, he threw himself at the door, pushing Tifa through.

"Two, one." He rolled under the tight space just before the door slammed shut. The captain grinned.

"Close one." he said. "Sit down and fasten your seatbelts." Tifa found two spare seats on the right hand side and fastened her seat belt. Cloud sat down next to her. She looked out of the window sadly with a small sigh.

"Goodbye Planet." She whispered. She couldn't believe she would never see it again. Cloud rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Teef." He assured her. She nodded slightly. They couldn't do anything else but accept that they were going to a new home. She just hoped the Heartless wouldn't strike again.

* * *


	13. It's never over

I've edited this story a bit so now when they left the planet, it was actually two years after Aerith's death. At the end of this chapter it will be two years since they escaped to Hallow Bastion/Radiant Garden(lol I got KH2 last week!)

Madly Truly Deeply

Chapter 13

* * *

Yuffie looked up in hope as the roar of the gummi ship engines filled the air. Without wasting a second, she ran towards the docks by the market place, skidding to a halt as the doors opened. She tilted her body and moved her head, trying desperately to see if there was anyone she recognised.

Three small ducks stepped off one gummi ship, followed closely by a few older men and woman. Yet Yuffie remained where she was and let her eyes travel calmly. Then, she saw them. The long spike of blond hair was an instant give away and she raced towards it.

"Cloud!" She cried. The Ex-Soldier barely had time to register her call before she threw herself into him, hugging him tightly. Her eyes widened in happiness as she saw Tifa. She immediately released Cloud and grabbed the girl instead. Tifa laughed slightly and returned the friendly gesture. Cloud looked around.

"Who else made it?" He asked, looking around for anyone he recognised. Yuffie, however, remained positive.

"Oh Cid's here." She replied. Tifa blinked at the ninja's carefree attitude.

"And that's a happy thing because…?" She questioned, amazed Yuffie could be so uncaring. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Not all the gummi ships are in yet. Vincent and Nanaki and everyone else are bound to be here soon."

"Don't hold your breath." Came a cold voice. The three turned sharply to see a tall brunette man, dressed in black standing behind them, his arms folded across his chest and his head bowed. Yuffie frowned.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked in annoyance. The man looked up then, showing a scar that went right across his face.

"I'm Leon and I'm speaking from experience. Your precious loved ones are not coming back."

"Shut up! What do you know?" The ninja countered angrily. Leon chuckled darkly.

"Just trust me." He said simply as he walked away. Yuffie glared after him.

"Jerk." She muttered before she turned to the other two. She was surprised to see a sad expression on both faces.

"What? You don't believe him do you?" She joked. Tifa sighed softly.

"Yuffie, Nibelheim's gummi ship was the last to depart off the Planet." She explained sadly. "If Nanaki and Vincent and the others weren't on the others and not on this one then…"

"No." Yuffie whispered, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"NO!" she cried before running off, her sobs echoing through the still air. Tifa closed her eyes in mourning while Cloud watched Yuffie's form disappear. He knew what she must be going through right now.

* * *

The months soon became years and Cid, Tifa, and Cloud would keep busy by helping each other and speaking with survivors of other worlds. Yuffie usually disappeared for long periods during the day and Tifa often returned to their shared flat to find the younger woman curled up in bed, pillows wet from tears and a picture of her and Vincent clutched tightly in her hand.

Cloud, Cid and she could only watch as Yuffie put on her usual happy face whenever she was out, only to breakdown when she thought nobody was watching.

Cloud sighed softly as he walked through the streets of the market place. Tifa had asked him to find Yuffie to tell her dinner was ready. He had agreed having become concerned about his friend's behaviour recently. He knew better than anyone that keeping emotions inside wasn't the best idea.

He found her at the Bailey, on the almost balcony like rock that overlooked the Great Maw. Even from the distance he was at, he could see a lone tear travelling down her pale cheek. She didn't even turned around or open her eyes as she spoke.

"So I guess this is how it feels…to lose someone." She whispered, before finally turning to him. He remained silent, only slightly bowing his head as he tried to push back the memories of his flower girl. Yuffie gave a short, sharp laugh.

"Ha, I never would have guessed I would care about anyone but myself. I wish I never had."

"You can't say that." Cloud countered. "You can't deny every touch and every kiss and pretend it never happened. You can only go on and keep hold of your memories together. Only then, can you ever come to terms with it."

"Have you?" She asked. Again, he was silent.

"I've accepted it but that doesn't mean I don't wish I knew a way to change it." He replied. She stared at him for a moment before she turned back to the view, the wind blowing her hair back.

"I guess…I'll just have to let go then." She said.

"You there!" The two jumped and turned to see Leon carrying his gunblade. Cloud frowned slightly, immediately realising that something was wrong.

"Heartless!" The brunette yelled. Yuffie and Cloud stared at each other in shock before they raced after Leon, weapons unsheathed and ready for action.

* * *

Sora giggled as he played on the sand of the beach and listened to the waves lap gently on the shore. A silver-haired boy, only a little taller than the brunette sat down beside him suddenly.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Sora." He replied.

"Are you coming to my birthday party? I'm gonna be five." Sora puffed out his chest proudly, having seen older men do so when they wanted to show off.

"I'm six." Riku replied smartly as he got up. Sora watched for a moment before he stuck his tongue out at his friend.

* * *

They skidded to a halt as they saw the army of black creatures. Yuffie started to shake uncontrollably as she stared at them.

"Not again." She whispered. Cloud looked around as he stayed by Leon. The brunette sighed.

"This time, there is no choice. We cannot fight, there is too many." Yuffie turned to him with a glare.

"No way! I've got a score to settle with these assholes." She spat. Leon ignored her temper and explained coldly.

"Killing them will not bring them back. This world is done for unless the keyblade master can be found. Come! We have to get to a ship."

Despite Yuffie's grumbles about Leon, Cloud managed to grab her hand and drag her through the panicking streets of Hallow Bastion after the racing brunette. Cid was waiting by the ships, a worried expression on his face which turned to relief when he saw the three running towards them.

"Don't ever scare the shit out of me like that again, you hear?" He cried. Leon and Cloud ignored it while Yuffie scowled. The pilot moved aside, letting them pass. It was only as Yuffie walked through the doors that Cloud looked through the glass window into the crowded seats. His heart filled with panic when he realised a certain woman wasn't there.

"Tifa!" he yelled, turning and running back out of the ship. Yuffie moved in time to see him race around a corner.

"Cloud!" She called after him as the doors began to close. "No! I won't lose anyone else!" She cried, trying to push the door up. Cid ducked and rolled underneath it while the ninja struggled.

"Yuffie." He said gently.

"I won't let anyone else die! I've got to keep this open for them!" The steel doors, however, were too strong for her and soon she had to move her hands to prevent them from being chopped off. She sunk to the ground, pounding the floor as her sobs echoed in the air.

"Aerith, if you can hear me, please look after them. Please make sure they're safe."

* * *

He raced through the streets, ignoring how helpless screams deafened him. He had to find her. He couldn't be responsible for another death. He couldn't handle it. He stopped at the Great Maw to catch his breath.

"Tifa!" He called out but there was no reply. "Tifa!"

"Cloud!" The reply came in a hurried manner and he knew that she was in trouble. He ran forwards and skidded to a halt. Thousands of heartless littered the Great Maw and Tifa was trapped in the middle.

With a scowl, Cloud unsheathed his sword and pushed his way through the enemies, showing no mercy. Tifa swirled her body to kick and punch any of the creatures that came too close.

"Cloud!" She cried in relief, running to him and hugging him close. Cloud returned it before he quickly grabbed her hand.

"We have to get out of here now!" he urged as he turned and took off in the other direction. Tifa struggled to keep up as Cloud tugged her hand harder, making her run faster.

"Cloud! Slow down! Please!" She panted, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Reluctantly, he complied and let her rest as they entered the market place. He cursed as he saw the gummi ship take off. Tifa's eyes widened.

"That's our ship!" She yelled in horror. Cloud sighed, trying to think calmly. His eyes lit up as he remembered Cid telling him about escape pods.

"Tifa listen to me. Underground there are rescue pods that very few people know about. We need to get to them." She looked surprised at the revelation but nodded and gave a relieved smile.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

She wished that they were anywhere but underground now as the sewage water soaked her shoes right through. She wrinkled her nose at the stench and gave a low groan of annoyance. Cloud gave her a sympathetic look as he guided her through the dark passageway. He gave a small laugh of relief as he noticed the pods lining along the wall neatly.

Luckily, there were three, which meant both he and Tifa could get one. That was until he noticed that ahead of them were two people, a small red-haired girl and an old woman, probably her grandma. The grandma looked up from fastening the girl in when she heard them approaching.

"Oh, you know about these too?" She asked. Cloud nodded and glanced up, noticing the large holes in the ground for the pods to fly through. She sighed as she closed the door on her granddaughter.

"Well dears. I think you need it more than I." She sighed. Cloud's eyes widened.

"But the girl…" he began but the woman laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about her. Her mother and father just took off and she will most likely reach them. I pointed her in the right direction. You two are still young and have life left to live. I'm an old woman. Please take them."

Tifa bowed her head and muttered a soft thank you before Cloud and she stepped into the pods, ready to escape the Heartless. Hopefully, for the last time.

* * *


	14. An Angel and the Devil

Madly Truly Deeply

Chapter 14

* * *

Yuffie shivered under the cold moonlight as she stared out at the sky. She could hear Cid rummaging in his shed as he tried to build is shop. She looked around her again.

The town was quite a small one but it seemed quiet and peaceful enough and had obviously not been disturbed by heartless at all. The local people were friendly and sympathetic and Yuffie had learned that Traverse Town was like a sanctuary for those whose worlds were destroyed.

Once again, her eyes scanned the sky. Where were Tifa and Cloud? Surely they had gotten out alright! She knew that Cloud was a survivor after all and if Tifa stuck close, surely she would be fine too.

"Yuffie?"

She froze at the voice. It sounded so much like _him_. She whirled around, ready to throw her arms around him but instead, she found Leon staring at her, his cold grey eyes holding the tiniest bit of sympathy.

"It's cold. Come back in." He said after a moment. She shook her head and turned away.

"No! I have to be here when they come, so that they know what to do and where to go!"

"Yuffie…" He began with a sigh. He gave up as he looked at her determined expression.

* * *

Pain. That was all that he could feel. He couldn't even open his eyes to look at where he might be. All he remembered was the gummi ship taking off, Tifa's and that little girl's close behind. Then his mind went blank. Maybe he passed out.

Slowly, with a soft moan, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Glancing around, he could see nothing or no one that he recognised. There was sand all over the place and he had to shake it off his worn clothes.

He looked around once more, a relived sigh escaping chapped lips as his eyes fell on his Buster Sword. He picked it up with ease and searched the place for an exit.

"Hey there spiky head! So you're finally up huh?" Cloud turned as fast as lightning to face the man who had spoken.

Except, it wasn't a man. It looked like some sort of demon. Sure, he was tall enough and built like a human but his skin was a horrible grey, like stone and blue flames were flickering on top of his head to substitute for hair. He smirked as Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of him and outstretched his long, ghostly fingers.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead? How you doing? Well, that's a stupid question cause you're alive right? Anyways, what brings you way out here kiddo?" Cloud blinked.

This guy was way too cracked up to be a bad guy. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away but in a second, Hades appeared out of the ground in front of him.

"Hey, do you know it's extremely rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you? I mean, I might have something of interest to you."

"I don't deal with the devil." Cloud replied, trying to move past.

"Ah but I'm not the devil! I'm Lord of the Dead. I don't think you've been _listening_!" He said the last part while tugging at his round ear.

"Right whatever." Cloud sighed.

"So, where are you from?" Hades asked. Realising that there was no way that the guy was going to leave him alone, the blonde thought it best to answer.

"Nibelheim...I mean, Hallow Bastion…no…I don't know." He replied after realising that both places that he had ever called home were destroyed.

"Oh what a shame," Hades answered with no ounce of sympathy at all. He flung his arm around Cloud's shoulder and turned him around in the opposite direction.

"But you see Cloud, I may be able to help left some of that angst that you have floating around. You're too Emo half the time you know what I'm saying?" The warrior raised an eyebrow at the sentence but didn't say anything. Hades smiled slightly and continued.

"You see, Spiky head, I know what happened to you. I know about that Sephiroth dude and how he tried to destroy the planet. I know your best friend Zack was killed...hey he's happy by the way really livened up the underworld!" Cloud made an annoyed sound and moved out of the grip.

"Oh and you know what else I know about?" Hades called after him.

"This!" Cloud heard the God click his fingers and glanced over his shoulder in disinterest.

He did a double take as he saw an image of a beautiful, tall, chestnut haired girl standing before him, her large smile lighting up her face and sparkling eyes.

"I know about your pretty little Aerith." Hades finished. Cloud swallowed as her image slowly disappeared.

"Now she's a beauty. Phew I wouldn't mind keeping her here a while longer, you know what I'm saying?" At Cloud's annoyed look he aughed nervously and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, she was innocent right? She didn't _deserve_ that awful death of hers. But you see, I can change that." He continued.

Cloud stared at the spot where the image had stood before he looked at Hades, trying to tell if it was a joke or not. The God rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Here's the deal." He proposed, knowing he had Cloud's attention.

"You do some fighting for me, kill off this annoying little twat called Hercules and his little goat friend. And hey presto I bring Aerith back to life you go get married…oh wait you did that…okay you go off and have loads of kids and live happily ever after yadda yadda yadda…deal?" He asked, outstretching a hand.

Cloud glanced at it as he thought it through. Hades waved the hand slightly to show his impatience.

"Look, I don't have time to just hang around so will you hurry up!" He cried. Cloud stared into his eyes. He wanted Aerith back more than anything but he had no idea whether this Hades would keep to his word.

"Bring her back first." He stated, causing the God to blink.

"And then promise me that nothing will ever happen to her again. She will be safe until the end of her days." He continued.

Hades sighed, this wasn't exactly what he wanted. However, what harm would it do to bring her back? It wouldn't be like she'd be able to interfere.

"Okay," He agreed. "I'll send her to Traverse Town. That's where Yuffie and Cid are. She'll be safe there, okay?" Cloud nodded slightly.

"And one more thing," Hades added with a satisfied grin.

"I'll need your soul in exchange for hers." The ex-soldier blinked at the words but the fact that Aerith was going to be okay clouded his judgement.

"Whatever," He answered before he shook the hand. Hades smirked as Cloud dropped to his knees, overpowered by tremendous pain.

"One Cetra flower girl coming up!" He yelled with a click of his fingers. In an instant, her cold body was on the ground before him. His hands outstretched as bright white light was emitted from her corpse.

Through his pain, cloud managed to keep his eyes focussed on her the whole time, even as tears blinded his vision. He never cried much but this was too much. A scream ripped from his throat as he flung his head back, his breathing ragged and riddled with torture.

The white light gathered in the shape of a heart before slowly entering her body once more. With one last click of his fingers, Cloud's pain was finished and he collapsed on the floor. He watched as his soul travelled into a small box that Hades held and then he saw another spirit glide towards them. His eyes widened as he recognised it as Aerith's. He sat up on his knees as it held itself above her. As it sunk lower and absorbed itself through her skin, it took on the shape that her body was lain in.

His heart skipped a beat as he felt her give her first, shaky breath, her eyes still firmly closed. His hand outstretched towards her soft locks, an incredible will to touch her again flowing over him. He could see her eyelids stirring, signalling that she was going to open them any second.

"Aerith," He whispered, trying to urge her on. Hades yawned and clicked his fingers. Immediately, her body disappeared. Cloud snapped out of his state of mind and glared at Hades.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled. The God held his hands up defensively.

"What? You said to keep her safe so I sent her to Traverse Town just like our deal said."

"But I never got to speak to her!" The blonde yelled. Hades smirked.

"That wasn't part of the deal now was it," He gave a fake smile as he pinched the warrior's cheeks.

"Now, down to business." He stated, his smile growing cold.

* * *

Yuffie lowered her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Not again," She whispered.

"Yuffie," Cid's voice called. She turned to him, not attempting to hide her tear-stained face.

"Come inside." He commanded gently. This time she did not object but followed him in silently.

Leon appeared at the door to see if they were coming in or not. His eyes glanced at the sky for a moment and then back at his two friends. Then they flicked back again.

"What is that?" He cried.

Cid and Yuffie whirled around to see a shot of white light travelling from the sky. It landed in a pool in front of them and instinctively they jumped back and readied their weapons. Slowly the light raised itself from the pathway into a human form, still covered in light.

As it started to fade, Cid and Yuffie dropped their weapons, their eyes wide in disbelief. Leon stared at them and then the girl in front of them. Yuffie swallowed and took a step forward towards the frightened woman. As her emerald eyes fell on her, they lit up.

"Yuffie?" She asked softly. Yuffie gave a loud gasp of shock and relief and threw her arms around the brown-haired woman.

"Aeris!" She cried out in happiness, hugging the woman again.

"Oh my God you're alive! You're really alive! Or am I dreaming? Please say I'm not dreaming! Oh my God you're alive!" She chanted over and over. Cid, who had effectively let his cigarette drop from his mouth in his shock, suddenly snapped out of his trance and smiled warmly.

"Well this is a surprise." He stated, bringing the flower girl into his own hug.

Leon watched in confusion as the three parted from each other with tears of happiness rolling down their face. He watched as Aeris, as they called her, glanced around.

"Does this mean I can look at materia again now?" Yuffie asked suddenly, her eyes turning bright.

"Do you know where I can get any?"

"Shut up you brat." Cid huffed.

"Don't call the Great Ninja Yuffie a brat grandpa!" She replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, guys?" Aerith said suddenly, effectively stopping their argument. "Where is everybody?"

Yuffie and Cid glanced at each other, their smiles and playful streak disappearing.

"Aeris," Yuffie began. "I…you…I mean…"

"They're gone." Cid answered simply.

"Gone?" The Cetra replied in confusion before it became slightly angrier. "What do you mean gone?"

"You'd better come inside." Yuffie sighed.

* * *

Aerith listened as Yuffie and Cid explained the destruction of the Planet and the heartless. They, Tifa and Cloud had lived in Hallow Bastion for a year before that too was destroyed.

"And then Cloud ran off the ship to get Tifa and we never saw him again. If he took an emergency pod then he should still be here by now. They were all programmed for this place when I learned that it was a sort of sanctuary." Cid explained. Yuffie nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Aeris." She whispered. She frowned slightly at the words.

"But I…he can't be dead." She replied. "I heard his voice and I know I wasn't dreaming!"

She also wanted to ask about Sora, wanted to know where he was but she knew she couldn't. She had met Shera in the lifestream where the woman had told her that she did not have time to tell anyone about the child before Sephiroth killed her.

"I still don't understand something." Leon spoke suddenly. "How can you be alive if you were killed. Why did you get another chance at life while others don't?"

"I…" Aerith started before she frowned. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Humph." The gunblade wielder replied.

"Leon!" Yuffie snapped. "Leave her alone! She never asked to come back! She's not selfish!"

Aerith gave the ninja a thankful smile before she sunk herself into a chair.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I wish I knew what was happening."

* * *

Sora and Riku knew that they should have been home hours ago but they had always wanted to stay out in the dark and show that they weren't scared. They walked along the sand with Sora boasting about how he had turned four now. Riku rolled his eyes and occasionally reminded the smaller boy that he was five years old.

"Look!" Sora said suddenly, pointing across to the water where a large object lay on the sand. The front window part was smashed and beside the pile of glass lay a small red-haired girl.

"We should get help." Riku replied with frightened eyes. Sora nodded and the two bolted for their homes. Little did they now about the trouble that would follow the girl.

* * *


	15. Nine Years Later

Chapter 15

_**

* * *

Nine Years Later…**_

* * *

"_Love me forever Cloud." Aeris whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her on top of her head._

"_Of course I will." He replied._

* * *

"_Cloud, I'm searching for you…I want to meet you…"_

* * *

"_We're going to have a baby, Cloud!"_

* * *

"_Tell our fortunes Cait Sith. One more time."_

"_Cloud's star and Aeris' star." The moogle replied with a knowing smile. "You're perfect for each other."_

* * *

"_Let me handle Sephiroth,"_

* * *

"Come on Spikey!" Hades voice called. "I haven't been training you for all these years for you to miss your chance now!"

The blonde groaned softly as he awoke from his slumber, memories of the past still swimming in his mind. His thoughts and dreams always led him back to Aerith somehow, and the loss of their child. Sometimes, in his loneliest hours, he would sit thinking about the possibility.

Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they have Aeris' eyes or his? Would they have her gorgeous smile, or his infamous pout? He could imagine a boy with brunette hair and blue eyes, a cheeky smile always on his lips. Or he could see a beautiful young girl, similar to Barret's daughter, Marlene. But then thinking about her made him think about the Planet and the friends that they had lost on that terrible day. It had been nine years exactly since that day. He could still remember it all vividly.

"Cloud! Get your butt out here NOW!" Hades hollered and Cloud was sure that his room had literally shaken at the God's rage. He quickly changed into his blue SOLDIER uniform, feeling sick of the fabric against his skin. He took his loyal buster sword before walking out to meet Hades.

The God had his back to him, a young brunette woman next to him. She smiled in greeting when she saw Cloud and he nodded in response.

Meg reminded him of Aerith a lot, except Meg was more hot-headed while Aerith tended to pursue peaceful tactics. She was also a lot like him in some ways meaning that the two of them spent a lot of their spare time together.

"Ah so Soldier boy appears finally."

"Hades." The blonde greeted through gritted teeth. Meg cleared her throat, excusing herself so as not to be involved in what looked like what was going to be a big fight. She gave Cloud a quick, assuring pat on the shoulder before walking towards the entrance to the underworld.

"Okay, Spikey-head guess what!"

"…"

"That little goat dude has just started getting things set up for this year's games!"

"…"

"Well sound a little bit more enthusiastic will you?!" The God cried.

"Why is it different this year?" Cloud asked eventually. Hades groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Why?" He repeated, his voice showing his anger. "Why, it's only because I've spent the LAST NINE YEARS TRAINING YOU FOR IT!" He yelled, his hair bursting into red flames as his body grew twice the normal height, towering over the warrior in a threateningly manner. Cloud immediately fell to his knees as a sharp pain ran across his body.

"I thought we'd gotten past this." Hades sighed, returning to his normal height and hair colour. Cloud managed to raise himself to his knees, giving a soft groan as his pain began to disappear.

"Everytime you annoy or disobey me that happens. Why is that?" The God asked with an air of a parent scorning their child. Cloud stood fully on his feet, glaring at Hades' back but he kept his anger away from his voice and answered calmly.

"Because you own my soul and so I must obey."

"Correct!" Hades said, turning to give him a fake smile as he threw an arm around the warrior's shoulders.

"Meg knows about it, don't you Meg?" He called as he noticed the woman appear again. She stopped suddenly at the mention of her name and frowned in confusion.

"I was just teaching Spiky here about what happens when you're mine. Could you elaborate for him?"

"What have you never handled a man before?" She asked sarcastically, causing Cloud to smirk a little. Hades glared.

"Just work with me okay! If I say that "I want you to do something" you say?"

"I'll work on that." Meg replied in monotone, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"If I say "I want Wonder Boy's head on a platter," you say?"

"Medium or well done?" She sighed. Hades turned to Cloud, his hand pointing in Meg's direction.

"See? Your turn now. If I say "do you ever want to see your precious Aerith again?" you say?"Cloud's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You leave her out of this." He hissed. Hades smirked.

"It seems you've forgotten something." He sighed in mock sadness. "Cloud, do you remember how Aerith returned to this world?"

"You revived her."

"Uh-huh, which means that I can just click my fingers and…boom!...she'll be right back in the underworld. Do you want that?" He asked, knowing the answer. Cloud lowered his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. The God placed a hand to his ear.

"What was that?"

"No." Cloud answered again through gritted teeth.

"Correct answer." Hades smirked, leaning down so his eyes were level with Cloud. With a click of his fingers, a piece of golden paper appeared before the blonde warrior, who frowned as he began to read it.

"That is a contract that you will sign. You will kill Hercules and after that, you can go to your little sugarplum." He explained, producing a pen with another click of his fingers.

"Just sign on the dotted line." He said. Cloud slowly picked up the pen, hesitating as the tip lingered above the line.

He glanced over at Meg, who he knew was a little too fond of Hercules. She met his gaze, a small pleading look in her violet eyes. He thought about it, what it would do to Meg.

But then, he thought about Aerith, her sweet smile and shining eyes. He thought about the soft touch of her hand whenever she touched him and the way that her bangs framed her angelic face. Nothing else mattered except the fact that if he did this, he would be with her again. After over a decade apart, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He quickly signed the pen, refusing to look up and see Hades' satisfied smirk.

"Thanks a lot Spiky. I'll speak to you later about the tournament." The God said before he walked away, flicking Meg a cruel grin. As soon as he disappeared, she turned to Cloud.

"How could you do that?" She cried angrily.

"I did it for Aerith." He replied in the same tone. It wasn't a good enough answer for the woman as she leapt in his path, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you think this Aerith will like what you've done? Do you think that she will want you after all this?" She asked seriously. "If it were me, I wouldn't want anything more to do with you. It's not worth somebody's life!"

"You know nothing about it!" He snapped.

"Cloud, don't do this!"

"You don't understand." He sighed. "When Sephiroth killed her, I lost everything. I could not see the light. I thought about her everyday, my heart pined for her…and our unborn child. I couldn't move on because all I saw in my head was her face, her smile. Now, I have a chance to be with her again and I'll do anything for that." He turned to face the brunette with a sad expression.

"Anything." He whispered.

* * *

Sora lay on the sand, blinking as the sun hit his eyes while he thought about his dream. It had ended when he had reached a platform, large and round and his shadow had grown massive, towering over him. A voice had guided him to attack it, kill the enemy and, he had. Straight after that, he fell of the edge, tumbling towards the ground.

Then, he had awakened.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" A feminine voice giggled causing him to glance up into beautiful indigo eyes.

"Woah! Kairi! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He cried, sitting up and glaring at her. She only responded with a sweet laugh, hidden behind her hand.

"Hey, Kairi?" he asked the redhead.

"Hmmm?"

"What was your world like?"

She was silent for a moment, a soft frown on her face as she thought about an answer. Eventually, she shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really remember it." She replied eventually. Sora remained silent, remembering when he and Riku had found her unconscious on the beach nine years ago.

"Hey, you lazy bums! Are you gonna leave me to make the raft myself?"

The two turned to see Riku standing just a couple of metres away with a care-free stance and expression. Sora got to his feet, flashing his famous smile.

"I'll race you." He called, running forwards before either of them could react.

Riku recovered first, taking off after the younger boy while Kairi run behind, her soft giggles echoing through the air.

* * *

Aerith sighed as she watched the rain drift down the glass of the window. Slowly, she pressed her hand to the glass, feeling the cool feeling sooth her before she placed her head against it.

"Cloud…" She whispered, closing her eyes to fight back her pain. Why wasn't he here yet? It had been nine years since she had came back from the dead and she was still certain that she had heard his voice before she ended up in Traverse Town with Leon and Yuffie. But after nine years, that wasn't enough. Anything could have happened to him after the vast amount of time.

"Aerith?"

She turned to see Cid in the doorway, his rough expression replaced with concern. He shook his head as he saw her tears travel slowly down her cheeks and walked over to her, gently cupping her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked. Aerith managed a small smile at the words. For the past few years, Cid had treated her, and even Yuffie, as the granddaughters he never had. Aerith sniffed before looking back out of the window.

"It's been so long." She sighed, closing her eyes and falling into the blonde's embrace. Cid rubbed soothing circles on her back as he waited for her sobs to subside.

"I know it's been a long time." He replied, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"But Cloud's out there, trying to find you. And I promise you, I swear on every living thing in the universe, that he's going to find his way back to you."

"Do you really think so?" She asked. "I feel as if there is no hope anymore."

"Aerith, I know how impossible and unlikely it seems but, Cloud is alive. I know he is." Cid argued, walking to stand next to her.

"You can't give up now. Not when he needs you to be strong."

Slowly, the brunette nodded, wiping her tears away and giving a small chuckle.

"You must think I'm pathetic crying like this."

"No, of course I don't." Cid answered immediately. She smiled and hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you Cid." She whispered, pulling back and looking out of the window again, filled with renewed hope.

"I'll wait as long as it takes." She said determinedly.

* * *


	16. Between Light and Darkness

Chapter 16

_

* * *

The brown-haired boy simply giggled lightly as he ran to the edge of the cliff, chasing a red-haired girl around the same age. He grabbed her waist, pulling her back away from the ridge, a few mini rocks coming loose and tumbling down into the water below but neither of the youngsters paid it any mind, too busy taking in the feel of being in each other's arms._

_Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed the boy's waist, lifting him away from the girl, who giggled slightly, tilting her head to the side as she watched a larger, blonde male grab the brunette. The boy recognised the arms immediately as Cloud's and began struggling._

"_Dad!" he whined, kicking his legs. "You're embarrassing me! Kairi, do something!"_

"_No way, Sora!" the girl argued, shaking her head teasingly. "You are way too cute when you're defenceless!"_

_**It is time…**_

****

_The harsh whisper caused the three to still their movements and turn towards the horizon. Kairi gulped and instinctively moved closer to Sora. The boy glanced up at his father with a wide stare but Cloud's gaze was fixed upon the ocean._

_**For the chosen one to step forward…**_

****

_The ocean turned darker and storm clouds gathered in the sky with thunder echoing through the air. Kairi screamed when lightening began to strike and a large gust of wind blast into them._

_**Failure is not an option…**_

****

_Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist, pushing her to the ground. He looked up to see his father unsheathing his sword and swirl in the opposite direction. A sick feeling ran through him as he slowly turned his head to look. A small, black creature was approaching, it's antennae wriggling above its head in order to catch a scent. More and more began appearing, making their way up the mountain and trapping the three there._

_**Do not be afraid…**_

****

_The heartless leapt for Kairi, teeth and claws bared. Sora instinctively stood up, protecting the girl behind him, who whimpered slightly as the creatures came closer. Sora moved his foot back in order to get into a fighting position but the moment his hand moved, a bright, white light extended from his palm. When it had dimmed, a large key was sitting in his grip. _

_**For the key has been awakened…**_

****

_Sora didn't have time to admire the tool in his hand as the heartless crept forward, aiming for another attack. The brunette swung his arm across his body so that the key was held in both hands. He narrowed his eyes as he separated his legs._

"_If you want her, you go through me!" he snarled._

_**And the light still burns within the shadows…**_

****

_With amazing skill and stamina, Sora charged forward, swinging the blade left and right, swirling around on his feet to aim at the creatures behind him. Kairi and Cloud remained where they were, too stunned from Sora's display to move._

_**It has begun!**_

****

Aerith jerked awake, the voices from the dream vivid in her mind. She rolled onto her back, brushing her arm across her forehead to catch the cold sweat that clung there as she thought it through. It didn't take long, the Planet had sent her messages before when she had lived there and it seemed every word had a life stream that wanted to connect with her. Why else would Cloud and Sora have appeared in her dream? She closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers into them to scrap out the sleep that still lay there before she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was ready to face the day, she made her way into town, heading towards the item shop. She was surprised to see Leon, Yuffie and Cid gathered outside the item shop in the First District of Traverse Town, whispering among themselves. She cleared her throat to announce her appearance, causing them to jump slightly.

"What's going on?"

"The Keyblade Master has been chosen," Leon explained. Aerith frowned slightly as her dream flashed in her mind.

_**It is time…for the chosen one to step forward…**_

****

Her face paled as she felt the sick rise from her stomach. Not Sora! Not her baby!

"You okay?" Yuffie asked, tilting her head as she glanced at the older woman. She forced on her trademark smile and nodded brightly.

"I'm fine," she answered. "So, what information do we have about this keyblade master?"

Leon studied her for a moment with a small frown as he replied.

"Not much, he's from a world called Destiny Islands and he's fourteen. We don't even know his name."

Aerith looked down in defeat, knowing she was probably going to regret this action but she really did not have much choice.

"Sora," she sighed, looking up and wiping her eyes harshly. The three looked at her in surprise. Cid inhaled his cigarette, his brows furrowed. "His name is Sora," she elaborated feeling her heart being torn apart by their suspicious glares.

"How do you know his name?" Yuffie asked, placing her hands on her hips. Aerith took a deep breath and looked the younger woman straight in the eyes.

"Because…he's my son," she answered. Cid choked on the smoke he inhaled, the ninja's eyes widened and she took a step back, while Leon unfolded his arms and stared at her hard.

"He's Cloud's son," she sighed. Yuffie and Cid exchanged confused glances.

"I thought you were only four months gone when Sephiroth killed you!" Cid cried, rubbing his head in frustration.

"I was but the Planet delivered him early. Because of the threat Jenova held over the Cetra, children of their heritage were able to be born much earlier. It was the Planet's defence. Therefore, by four months, Sora was perfectly prepared to be born."

"I don't understand!" Yuffie wailed. "How come Cloud didn't mention him to us?"

"Cloud didn't know," the flower girl replied. "I hid Sora from everyone because I didn't want Sephiroth to find him. I asked Shera to look after him."

"Shera?" Cid gasped, turning back to the brunette, who nodded solemnly.

"She was there when I gave birth. She helped deliver Sora. Sephiroth found out where he was and went to the house but Shera had already taken Sora to an orphanage, like I had asked. When she didn't tell him where he was, he killed her. I'm sorry Cid…it's all my fault!" the woman broke down into sobs and Yuffie had to put an arm around her in order to comfort her. Cid sighed, rubbing his eyes to brush aside the tears that were gathered there. He walked over to Aerith, and gently encircled her waist, pulling her against him.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "You didn't kill her."

"But it's because of me that…"

"No!" he interrupted quickly before he gave a half-smile. "No, it's not your fault at all. You didn't know that Sephiroth would find out and Shera wanted to protect Sora. It wasn't your fault, you understand?"

Aerith slowly nodded and the two separated. Yuffie grinned before she flicked her hair from her face and stood with one hand on her hip, the other hand was stretched out with her palm upwards.

"What now?" she asked, looking around her friends. Leon broke out of his chain of thought and turned to face the gates to the world.

"We wait for Sora to come to us."

* * *

Meg sighed as she watched Cloud train in the coliseum. The blonde was at the point where he was red-faced, sweaty and slow on nearly every mood. He hardly spoke to her anymore, barely even acknowledged her. She knew that it was Hades messing with his brain, threatening to take his Aerith back to the underworld if he didn't co-operate. It made Meg glad that Hades didn't know about her growing feelings for Hercules. She didn't want to succumb to the darkness, not if Cloud's suffering was anything to go by. She was surprised the man wasn't a heartless already. His eyes were dull and empty, shadows lurking below them. His skin was sullen and covered in dirt and it seemed as if he knew no other emotion apart from anger, hate and determination to kill. The only time he seemed half human was when she would see him pull out a pink ribbon and hold it gently in his hand, stroking it.

"Cloud?" she called, getting to her feet. The blonde looked over his shoulder with a hard glare, which she ignored. She stepped in front of him, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.  
"You can't keep doing this! You can't use the darkness, you'll never escape it!"

"Shut up!" he hissed, grabbing her shoulders painfully and watching as her eyes looked up at him in fear. "You don't know anything about it so just shut up!" he pushed her to the ground before he made his way to the underworld. Meg gasped as her hands hit the ground to prevent her body having impact before she glared up at his back.

"What's the matter with you? Aerith won't love you when she sees what you've become!" she snarled. She barely had time to react before Cloud had turned around, unsheathed his sword and placed it under her chin.

"One more word and I'll slit your throat!" he warned. She stared up at him, forcing all the fear out of her expression and instead fixing him with a defiant gaze. He moved the sword away and continued on to his destination. She breathed a sigh of relief as he disappeared and slowly stood up, looking up at the stormy sky.

"Please," she whispered. "Please let him find the light."

* * *


	17. Sora

Chapter 17

Aerith was walking through the First District without much attention. Recently, she had been going out for walks to keep her thoughts off what was happening to Cloud and Sora. She could not bare to think of her little boy being in so much danger. She sighed softly. He was hardly a little boy anymore. He would have just turned fourteen. It was hard for her to accept that she had missed his childhood, that Cloud had missed his childhood. She wondered if Sora had ever been told by the orphanage what had happened to her and Cloud. Was he even aware that he had been adopted? Perhaps, his adoptive guardian had wanted to wait until he was sixteen before they told him.

"Aerith!"

She turned immediately as she recognised Leon's voice calling her. He was running towards her and for a horrible moment, she thought there had been another heartless attack.

"Leon, what's happened?" she cried, racing to meet him. Leon shook his head, attempting to get words out between his harsh breaths.

"I was…looking…everywhere for you," he wheezed, taking a breath. "Sora!" he cried and Aerith's eyes widened.

"What about him?" she asked, her voice high with panic. Leon stared into her eyes, taking a moment to answer.

"The King is looking for him. He's coming here!"

"The King?" questioned Aerith.

Leon shook his head again. "Sora!"

Aerith gasped in shock. So many emotions were running through her at the thought of seeing her child again. "I want to greet him when he arrives!" she said instantly but Leon glanced away.

"I don't think that's a good idea Aerith," he whispered. "Your feelings might get in the way and the last thing he needs right now is to be told he was adopted. I think I should find him first."

The flower girl looked down, clearly not happy about the suggestion. However, after a moment she met his eyes with a long, defeated sigh.

"You're right," she agreed reluctantly. "I'll have a chance to see him after that though right?"

"Of course," said Leon. "In the meantime, could you look for the King's followers? They're a duck named Donald and a dog named Goofy."

She nodded and he gave a half smile of appreciation before he disappeared.

* * *

The boy groaned softly as conscious leaked back into his brain. Something tingly and wet was travelling up his cheek. He opened his eyes, staring straight into the excited white irises of a yellow dog. Upon seeing he was awake, the dog barked happily, giving him one last lick before taking off.

The boy shook his head and struggled to his feet. "Wait!" he called but the dog had long gone. The brunette sighed and observed his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud, breaking into a run. He raced out of the alleyway into an open town square. "Riku? Kairi?" he called helplessly.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said a low voice. The boy turned to face an older brunette, dressed in black leather pants and jacket that was worn over a white T-shirt. He pointed to the boy. "They'll never stop hunting you, as long as you carry the Keyblade!"

Almost instantly, the Keyblade appeared in the child's hand and he took a fighting stance. The older male seemed unfazed as he studied the boy. "Why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" he murmured.

"Huh?"

The man shook his head. "Never mind," he sighed before pointing again. "Now, let me see that Keyblade!"

The boy glanced at the weapon before frowning at the man. "There's no way you're taking this!"

The older brunette shrugged, a small smirk twitching at his lips. "Have it your way."

The younger male barely had time to realise what was happening when the man leapt towards him, gunblade ready. The young boy jumped out of the way, bringing his weapon up to block the next attack. But he wasn't prepared when the man, swirled around and caught him on the back of the head. With a yelp, he fell to the floor. The man sheathed his weapon and studied the boy. He was just unconscious.

"Hey Leon! You found it!"

He turned to see Yuffie grinning proudly at him as she ran down the steps to see the boy. She tilted her head to the side, noting how spiky the child's hair was. 'Just like a certain someone' she thought.

"Still," Leon sighed. "Looks like things are worse than we thought." They continued to stare at the brunette for a moment before Leon shook his head and continued. "A lot worse."

* * *

Aerith did not like wandering the town alone. She was scared that heartless would jump out at her from nowhere and she knew that, if there was a great number, she would never be able to fight them off. But she quickly pushed such pessimistic thoughts from her head and made her way through the Second District to the alleyway.

Peeking around a corner, she was relieved as she saw the duck and dog walking down the path. She quickly followed, tapping the duck on the shoulder. The sudden contact made the bird jump in the air and whirl around to face her. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Excuse me, are you looking for the King?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back. The animals looked at each other and then nodded. She gave a friendly smile and indicated for them to follow. She led them back into the Second District and up the steps, following the path around to the Hotel.

Just as she opened the door, she saw Yuffie and Leon entering the Green room further down the corridor. Yuffie turned at the sound of the main door opening, her body tense in case it was a Heartless attack. She relaxed as soon as she saw Aerith but the flower girl was too concerned with the fact that Leon was carrying an unconscious boy in his arms. Sensing her eyes, Leon looked up and mouthed the word 'later.' Reluctantly, Aerith nodded and entered her own room.

"So you have met the Heartless?" she asked casually.

"Heartless?" Donald asked. She nodded.

"The creatures that attacked you," she explained before she took on a thoughtful expression. "Have you heard of Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Goofy repeated.

"Yes, he was very wise and he studied the Heartless. He put all his reports together in a book."

"Gawrsh. Can we see it?" Goofy asked, scratching his chin. She shook her head, sending her braid over her shoulder.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere. There are too many worlds."

Donald thought for a moment. "Maybe that's where the King went, to find the reports."

Aerith nodded. "Those were my thoughts exactly." She glanced at the clock and stood up.

"We're looking for a key!" Goofy said suddenly and Donald glared at him.

"Stop meddling!"

Aerith pretended not to have heard the duck as she faced them again. "That's right, the Keyblade." They nodded and Aerith smiled. "Come with me."

They followed the pink-clad girl out of the room and made their way down to the room where Yuffie and Leon were. Donald went to knock when the door suddenly burst open and Yuffie came racing out. Aerith whirled around.

"Yuffie!" she cried before chasing after her.

She followed the younger woman through the Second District, gasping from fright as Heartless started to appear around them. Aerith struggled to keep up with the energetic ninja, who was throwing a shrunken wherever she could and Aerith tried to scare them off with some fire spells as they tore through the gate of the First District. Leon was standing just a few feet away. He nodded as he saw them.

"The First District is secure, no heartless will come here," he explained. Aerith glanced around.

"Sora!" she breathed.

"He's with Donald and Goofy now. They're in the Third District."

Aerith said nothing as she looked to the floor. Yuffie put her arm around her in a reassuring hug and the Cetra smiled in thanks.

"Yuffie and I will go and see them." Leon stated and Aerith opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a pointed look that made her sigh with defeat. She knew that if she was to see him alone, she would freak him out with her motherly actions. For now, Leon was right in telling her to keep her distance, however hard it was.

So instead, she amused herself by entering the shops and looking at the items with interest before making her way outside to the Square again in time to see the small group enter through the Third District doors. Her eyes immediately fell upon Sora and she took a sharp breath as he looked back at her with piercing blue eyes.

'Just like Cloud's she thought, feeling a stab in her heart but masked it with a smile. The pain returned when she saw Sora smile back in greeting but she pushed all thoughts of sadness from her mind. There would be a time when she could tell Sora the truth but it wasn't now.

"Be careful on your travels," Leon said, looking at the three. Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Take a look at the shops here," she continued. "They've got some cool stuff."

"This is from all of us." Aerith added, handing Sora her money pouch that contained 100 munny. It was a lie really, it was all Aerith's money but Leon and Yuffie didn't say anything.

"Thanks," grinned Sora as he put the pouch in his pocket and the three turned to leave. Aerith watched as they walked through the gate and boarded the Gummi ship. Without even realising it, tears had begun rolling down her cheeks.

"Please be careful," she whispered.

* * *


	18. The Coliseum

Chapter 18

Cloud was sweating all over but he refused to give up. He had to be perfect for the games, he had to reach Hercules and defeat him. Meg was sitting on the steps by the gates, watching him with a slightly sad and annoyed expression.

"You're going to kill yourself one of these days," she said, letting her chin rest in her palm. Cloud swung his sword again, glancing at her for a second.

"The only one who is going to be dead is Hercules," he replied, not noticing the way the woman flinched.

"So you're using the power of darkness huh?" she asked, pretending to be unaware. "Be careful Cloud."

"Thanks but I don't need advice from you."

Meg sighed, shaking her head lightly. She had tried everything she could to try to stop him using the power of darkness but he just wouldn't listen. He believed so strongly that he could escape Hades' power and get back to Aerith if he defeated Hercules with the power of the darkness. She knew, however, that it would not work out like that. She knew that when the battle finished, Cloud would be so lost in the dark that he would never find the light. He probably would not even remember who Aerith was.

Cloud took one last swing at his invisible target before sheathing his sword. Meg watched him as he tried to catch her breath, her chin sitting neatly in the palm of her hand. She did not bother saying anything to him this time, but the way he glared at her informed her that he was aware of what she was thinking anyway.

He walked past her with only a small grunt as any sign of acknowledgement. Cloud could not care less what Meg thought of his actions. All that mattered with getting to Aerith. In his mind, whatever may happen to him in the process didn't matter. As long as he lived to hold Aerith in his arms once more.

He made his way into the lobby, entering the normally empty coliseum. He was surprised to see Hercules' trainer, Phil talking to a young brunette boy a duck and a dog. The boy, hearing his footprints, turned to face him, his eyes taking in his appearance from his heavy boots to his spiky blonde hair. Cloud stared back, his red cloak bellowing slightly behind him. There was something familiar about the child, though he couldn't quite place how that was possible.

"Something tells me he's going to be hard to beat," the little goat muttered. Cloud smirked despite himself as he made his way through the coliseum.

* * *

Meg was standing in a small corridor, hidden beneath the coliseum. There were bars all down one wall, allowing her to see into the arena as the tournament began. She felt sick rise through her as the trumpet sounded and Phil walked out. Her dread only doubled when she saw the fighter that Phil had trained. A teenage boy! Meg would have been surprised if he was over fifteen! And why was he fighting with a duck and a…was that a dog? She shook her head slowly. This was not good.

However, she was proved wrong and surprisingly, the young brunette made it past every round with hardly a scratch. Meg was impressed. Especially since a key would not have struck her as a great weapon. It didn't take long for her to find herself clapping along with the crowd. That was until Hades and Cloud showed up.

"Ah, Meg, my little sugarplum!" greeted Hades cheerfully. "Could you give us a moment? I need to talk to Spike." He jerked his thumb in Cloud's direction. She hesitated for a moment before she slowly nodded.

Once she had left, Hades looked through the bars just as the boy won his next match. He turned to the blonde, who was watching just as intently. "Okay, that's your next opponent," he muttered. Cloud glanced between him and the boy, raising a blonde brow.

"The God of the Underworld is scared of a little kid?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "Sorry, but my contract says,"

"I know what the contract says! I wrote the contract!" Hades cried, his hair erupting in orange flame. Cloud stepped back a little, frowning slightly at the God's rage. He glanced back at the child; the feeling of familiarity was stronger than ever.

"I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules but you've got to fight the kid to get to him! It is as the little goat says, rule number eleven, it is all just a game so have fun, and let loose with it. I mean, what's a casualty or two along the way right?"

Cloud was silent as he continued to stare at the young boy. Wordlessly, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way into the arena where the young boy was waiting for him. Hades shook his head slightly.

"Gee, he's stiffer than the stiffs back home," he muttered, watching the blonde get ready to fight. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

* * *

Cloud gripped his sword tightly as his name was called and he quickly jogged out to meet his opponent. The boy smiled at him, taking a fighting stance. His animal friends did the same. Cloud sidestepped for a moment, circling them teasingly before he launched himself forward, twirling his blade in their direction. The dog and the duck leapt out of the way, the bird letting out an annoyed quack. The child had rolled underneath the blade and to the opposite side. Cloud quickly pivoted on his foot, blocking the teenager's attack. With a simple flick of his sword, he sent the boy through the air, the brunette landing in a heap.

The animals went to rush to his aid but Cloud leapt into the air and brought his Buster Sword into the ground, the force sending the two helpers to opposite ends of the coliseum. The young brunette looked up in time to meet the point of Cloud's sword aiming between his eyes. A look of fear swam in the blue pools as he locked eyes with the blonde warrior, who lifted his sword.

But it never came.

A flash of a young woman appeared in his mind, an image of her crying helplessly into a younger woman's shoulders.

_Aerith_

Cloud moved his sword away, stepping back to show the child that he wasn't going to harm him. He looked doubtful and Cloud couldn't really blame him. He turned to leave when the ground shook and a large growl echoed through the air. Cloud looked over his shoulder to see Cerberus, guardian of the underworld enter through the gates. Hades appeared seconds later, smirking at the blonde.

"Another thing I forgot," he said, tapping his chin sarcastically. "Accidents happen."

He clicked his fingers and the three-headed dog leapt for its target. Cloud hardly had time to take a fighting stance when a giant paw hit him in the chest, sending him into one of the pillars. The last thing he was aware of was a pair of strong arms grabbing him before he passed out.

* * *


End file.
